O Admirador do MySpace
by C.Shoyo
Summary: Alguém anonimamente começa a elogiar Rachel no MySpace. Faberry - TRADUÇÃO!
1. Chapter 1

**Traduzida originalmente da história de "**_adventurefilled_**" sob o título original "**_The MySpace Admirer__**".**_

**Pessoalmente eu gosto muito de traduzir histórias e eu tenho sorte de encontrar inúmeras fanfics boas por aqui. Traduzindo eu não tenho que pensar em como desenvolver um enredo mas ao mesmo tempo posso curtir escrever coisas boas. Essa é uma long-fic de 11 capítulos e eu vou tentar postar sem demora. **

**Curtam e se tiverem um tempinho e coragem, deixe um Classic Review. * **

_

* * *

__Isto é incrível! :) Você é uma ótima cantora._

Rachel olhou para a tela sem entender, piscou e esfregou os olhos.

_Isto é incrível! :) Você é uma ótima cantora._

O comentário sobre seu vídeo do MySpace ainda era o mesmo – mas isso não fazia o menor sentido. Claro que ela sabia que era uma cantora muito boa (na verdade, ela achava que era mais do que apenas "muito boa", mas esse não era o ponto no momento), e bem suspeitava que sua performance no vídeo dito como incrível (mesmo que provavelmente não fosse a palavra que ela tivesse escolhido), mas outra pessoa pensar isso? Bem, isso não era inteiramente novo, mas alguém comentar na sua conta do MySpace dizendo que seu desempenho havia sido incrível, não tinha precedentes.

O que tornou as coisas infinitamente piores foi que o comentário havia sido postado anonimamente. Como ela deveria agradecer ao comentarista adequadamente (mostrando seu apreço dedicando um vídeo a ele), se ela não sabia quem havia postado?

Então quem poderia ser, quem queria que ela soubesse que havia sido incrível? Poderia ser Finn, mesmo que o namoro tivesse acabado no mês anterior após a chocante revelação de que eles realmente trabalhavam melhor sendo amigos do que namorados, era inteiramente possível que ele tivesse esquecido, ou simplesmente ficado decepcionado com a ausência de garotas que estavam dispostas a sair com ele e decidido tentar conquista-la novamente. Isso não explicava o porquê de ter escolhido permanecer anônimo, mas depois de ter passado uma semana rezando para um sanduíche de queijo grelhado, quem sabe o que se passa na cabeça dele?

Ela fechou o laptop decisivamente – ela teria que investigar o assunto na escola.

Enquanto matinha sua rotina noturna, ficou entretida em fantasias com Jesse St. James de joelhos, implorando por seu perdão, com comentários anônimos mostrando seu profundo pesar (esta era uma variação sobre uma fantasia freqüente que sempre terminava com ele sendo perseguido pelas almas dos pintinhos atormentando-os até seu tumulo). Outra fantasia envolvia Puck sem camisa, dizendo a ela que era realmente uma boa... cantora (o motivo da pausa foi por pensar em muitos olhares sugestivos e sobrancelhas levantadas, que na verdade era meio sinistro e, além disso, ele estava com Quinn agora).

Quando ela estava quase dormindo, sua imaginação não estava mais fazendo nenhum sentido, ela teve vagas imagens de uma linda garota loira dizendo que ela era realmente incrível, e uma ótima cantora. Se ela não tivesse mais ninguém em mente, e se estivesse um pouco mais consciente, teria dito que se parecia com Britney Spears. Ou Brittany S. Piers. Ou Quinn Fabray (mas ela estava com Puck agora).

* * *

Como sempre, ela acordou na manhã seguinte com uma determinação renovada. No topo da "Lista de Metas e Objetivos Oficiais de Rachel Berry" estava descobrir a identidade do comentarista anônimo. Claro, aquele era apenas um comentário, que, no grande esquema das coisas pode significar muito pouco para o cartaz, mas Rachel Berry não estava prestes a deixar o autor do seu primeiro comentário do MySpace (positivo) sem uma performance em sua dedicação e possivelmente, uma foto autografada.

Ela encurralou Finn em seu armário antes do primeiro período, "Você deixou um comentário anônimo no meu vídeo recém-postado no MySpace dizendo que eu sou incrível e um ótima cantora?" disse ela, antes que ele tivesse tempo para perceber sua presença, muito menos para dizer 'Olá'.

"Você tem uma conta no MySpace?"

Rachel revirou os olhos: "Sim, Finn, e você também, porque eu criei um pra você enquanto estávamos namorando, de modo que você poderia me dar sua opinião sobre os meus vídeos. Então foi você que deixou um comentário no meu vídeo recé..."

"Uau!" ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Não fui eu, Rach. Eu ainda estou tentando descobrir como parar minha pagina do Facebook de dizer que eu estou interessado em homens. Eu não sei como Puck consegue adivinhar minha senha..."

"Ele continua adivinhando porque sua senha sempre é uma variação de 'Finn gosta de futebol'. Agora se você me der licença, eu tenho que descobrir quem deixou aquele comentário."

Finn viu Rachel se afastar – _ele namorou aquela maluca o verão todo? Mesmo? _

_

* * *

_Havia muitas coisas das quais Rachel Berry se orgulhava, e uma delas era sua capacidade de ler as pessoas. E como tal, ela estava certa de que, se fosse confrontar os suspeitos com a evidência do comentário, certamente veria algum tipo de reconhecimento em seus olhos – e em seguida, ela teria encontrado o culpado! O fã, ela corrigiu. Ela teria encontrado o fã.

Então, na hora do almoço ela caminhou em direção a biblioteca da escola, com a intenção de imprimir o comentário e alarga-lo, então seria fácil para as pessoas verem – principalmente se ela pretendia, por exemplo, mostrar a todos os membros do Glee Club. Aos iniciar sua sessão na conta do MySpace, no entanto, ela se surpreendeu ao ser informada 'Você tem um novo comentário'. Normalmente, isso se significava que as lideres de torcida estavam entediadas e decidiram dar a ela novas formas criativas de se matar, mas hoje não foi um daqueles dias.

_Esse ficou MUITO bom! Você deve fazer outra música de O Rei Leão :)_

O comentário era sobre um dos seus vídeos mais antigos, uma versão especialmente sincera de 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'. O comentário foi, novamente, postado anonimamente, mas Rachel não era _nada _se não fosse generosa com seus fãs, e ela respondeu:

_Posso perguntar quem está comentando? Além disso, fiz outra música de 'O Rei Leão', que é vinculada a seguir, mas sinta-se livre para fazer sugestões!_

Ela alargou a imagem do novo comentário, bem como a antiga, e imprimiu ambos, satisfeita com a munição extra para descobrir a identidade de seu novo fã.

* * *

Ela entrou no Glee Club com um ar de determinação, mas isso não era novidade, então ninguém lhe deu muita atenção. Mercedes e Kurt estavam discutindo os prós e os contras de fazer uma cópia de um dos vestidos da Lady Gaga, Santana estava explicando para Brittany porque Artie não poderia 'ficar de pé', Puck estava reclamando com Mike e Finn sobre alguns filmes da 'Disney' que Quinn queria assistir e Sr Shue estava tentando, e falhando, na obtenção da tenção dos alunos.

"Sr Shuester, colegas do Glee Club, posso ter sua atenção por favor?" com alguns deles murmurando e revirando os olhos, a sala caiu em silêncio.

Will sorriu e bateu as mãos uma na outra, Rachel era definitivamente útil para unir o resto do clube em irritação em comum, para não mencionar que qualquer um faria qualquer coisa para calá-la. "Obrigado, Rachel, Agora eu quero que nós..."

"Na verdade, eu tenho assuntos mais urgentes para tratar Sr. Shuester."

Will parecia querer negar o pedido, mas Rachel continuou descaradamente, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "Agora, como vocês podem ver estas figuras", ela ergueu duas cópias impressas dos comentários misteriosos "Alguém deixou dois comentários anônimos em meus vídeos do MySpace, e como eu suponho que a pessoa por trás delas é um membro do clube do coral, eu gostaria que agora você desse um passo a frente para que eu possa agradecê-lo corretamente."

Um muro de rostos em branco a encarou de volta.

"Você realmente se importa mesmo com dois comentários estúpidos?" Puck perguntou.

"Sem ofensas Rachel", disse Kurt, inspecionando as unhas, "Mas alguém está provavelmente apenas tirando sarro de você. Uma cheerio entediada que te odeia, talvez."

Santana revirou os olhos indignada quando todos se viraram para encara-la. "Essa é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. O que eu faria depois disso? Revelaria secretamente que odeio os vídeos dela? Sim – isso seria chocante. Eu realmente acho que todos deveríamos ser gratos pelo acesso ao computador para pessoas com deficiência, que tem avançado tanto, porque pra gostar dos vídeos da Berry tem que ser, obviamente, cega e surda."

Rachel olhou para o Glee Club melancolicamente. – ninguém ia admitir, é claro que ela ainda poderia fazer interrogatórios individuais com cada membro, mas ela não tinha tanto tempo livre assim. Até lá, ela iria observar atentamente para ver se alguém estava agindo de forma suspeita.

Depois de Rachel ter corrigido algumas das idéias falhas do Sr Shue, ela executou um solo e fez um discurso inspirador sobre a importância de manter-se atualizado sobre os eventos do dia a dia (para a emoção que se sente em relação as vitimas da guerra e da pobreza sendo transportados em seus desempenhos), então o silencio da observação foi esquecida. Ela não teve tempo para lamentar sua própria incapacidade de simplesmente observar qualquer coisa, no entanto, porque no tempo em que ela havia chegado em casa, se envolvido em uma conversa com os pais e feito um lanche leve após pesquisar o próprio nome na internet, um novo comentário havia sido postado.

_Não é minha musica favorita do filme, mas você fez isso muito bem. Você deve fazer uma das musicas de 'O Corcunda de Notre Dame'._

O comentário foi sobre a música do 'Rei Leão', o qual Rachel tinha dado o link mais cedo naquele dia, embora a pessoa do outro lado da tela não tenha se incomodado em responder o comentário que ela havia deixado.

Ela respondeu rapidamente, _Eu nunca fiz nada sobre esse filme antes, mas já que você perguntou, eu poderia adiar a entrega da terceira parte de "Sixteen Going on Seventeen" que eu tinha planejado para hoje à noite e você pode escolher outra coisa em vez disso."_

A resposta veio com "God Help the Outcasts" por ter uma letra incrível, e Rachel considerou sugeri-la ao Sr. Shue como uma música potencial para as secionais embora ele fosse notoriamente contra qualquer coisa que não incluísse seu rap estranho.

O próximo comentário foi publicado apenas alguns minutos depois que ela enviou o vídeo, e Rachel permitiu-se um tempo para ler e responder, mesmo que já estivesse seis minutos atrasada para ir para a cama.

_Isso é ótimo, você é tão talentosa!_

_Posso perguntar mais uma vez quem é você? _Ela respondeu _E também, as musicas abaixo demonstram melhor o meu alcance vocal, se você quiser conferir._

Ela postou alguns links e foi para a cama com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

O dia seguinte era sábado, o que significava que o cronograma de Rachel estava cheio, incluindo nos horários as pausas para ir ao banheiro (ela cometeu esse erro uma vez). Ela teve que ir as compras com os pais, depois ao hospital ler para as crianças doentes (ela costumava ler para os idosos, mas havia muitas queixas), em seguida para as aulas de leitura extra-curricular e pesquisa, analisando cartas de reclamação que precisava escrever, aulas de canto (para manter suas cordas vocais em boas condições de funcionamento, lembrava a professora regularmente, e não porque precisava aprender a cantar), aula de sapateado, trabalho voluntário na clinica veterinária, e finalmente ir para casa, assistir alguns desenhos.

Ao contrario de um sábado normal, porém, ela conseguiu encontrar tempo para verificar o MySpace e ocasionalmente (para a irritação da professora de sapateado) no meio de suas atividades. Seu fã anônimo deixou várias observações ao longo do dia, e Rachel respondeu, dando links e recomendações. O comentarista não respondeu diretamente suas perguntas, mas havia sempre um novo post sobre os vídeos que ela havia sugerido ou algo semelhante. Não respondeu a nenhuma das perguntas de Rachel – que variava do sutil (_Você diria que esse é o seu tipo favorito de musica?)_ até os mais desesperados (_Eu preciso saber quem você é, por favor, revele-se imediatamente). _Ela quase sentiu como se estivesse perseguindo seu fã através de uma lista de perguntas.

O próximo dia não foi muito diferente, embora o comentarista tenha respondido bem menos – o que levou Rachel a especulações sobre o que poderia mantê-lo ocupado num domingo (Igreja ou algum tipo de esporte?). No entanto, quanto mais ele postava, menos Rachel queria saber sua identidade. Afinal, era perfeitamente possível que Kurt estivesse certo, sobre alguém estar tirando sarro dela... e se isso fosse verdade ela não queria descobrir. Durante anos ela havia trabalhado naqueles vídeos e ninguém nunca havia reconhecido seu esforço, as únicas pessoas que visitavam sua pagina apenas zombaram dela sem piedade – e agora, finalmente alguém estava interessado. Seu fã a achava talentosa, que deveriam ver outros espetáculos e queria sua opinião. E se isso fosse uma mentira... bem, Rachel não queria descobrir.

Então o fim de semana chegou e passou, e a medida que os dias passavam, Rachel continuava a responder aos comentários com entusiasmo, dando sugestões, links para melhorar suas habilidades (como se Rachel Berry fosse fazer menos), e seu fã fazia mais e mais perguntas sobre ela. Rachel acostumou-se a passar a hora do almoço na sala do coral, praticando para o Glee ou apenas cantando por diversão, mas viu-se trocando aquele curto tempo para ir à biblioteca e verificar seu perfil, ignorando os olhares da bibliotecária que não podia condenar o uso dos computadores da escola para atividades tão irresponsáveis. O comentarista respondia normalmente durante o período de almoço e ela se via lhando ao redor da biblioteca para os outros alunos, seu coração apertando com medo de ver alguma cheerio ou jogador de futebol.

* * *

Era noite de quarta-feira, e para ser honesta Rachel não estava muito satisfeita com seu ultimo vídeo – que havia sido feito as pressas, além de estar cansada. Embora ela estivesse relutante em postar algo tão abaixo de seu desempenho, estava ficando tarde, ela ainda tinha que renovar seu nome no perfil do site. Então, quando conferiu o MySpace pela ultima vez antes de dormir, ela não ficou surpresa de ver um comentário num dos vídeos mais antigos em vez do recém-postado. Mas, mesmo assim, a resposta estava lá, e era o único desde o primeiro comentário, sem perguntas ou sugestões.

_Eu gostaria de poder dizer olhando nos seus olhos, você é realmente muito bonita._

E então sem duvida, Rachel tinha que saber quem era.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo!**

**Curtam e se tiverem um tempinho e coragem, deixe um Classic Review. * **

_

* * *

_

Rachel bateu as mãos sobre a mesa com um olhar penetrante. "Eu cheguei a uma conclusão." Ela disse, com um sorriso quase maligno.

Por sua parte, Finn parecia totalmente aterrorizado. "Uh... que... conclusão foi essa?" ele perguntou. Com o nariz a três centímetros do seu, Rachel podia sentir o cheiro de cebola que ele havia comido no almoço em sua respiração.

"Meu admirador secreto do MySpace não poderia ser você." Ela disse, e ele suspirou aliviado – a última vez que Rachel havia chegado a uma conclusão, as coisas não acabaram terminando muito bem.

"Oh bom, eu pensei que você fosse me fazer cantar no karaokê de novo."

Rachel bufou indignada: "O que há de errado com o karaokê? Da última vez eu fui aplaudida de pé!"

"Será que ser aplaudida de pé conta, se todos já estavam de pé?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça – não podia se permitir ficar distraída, especialmente porque quanto mais ele falava mais ela podia sentir o cheiro do cheeseburguer de bacon que ele também comera no almoço, o que foi nojento. "No entanto, a gramática e ortografia do meu fã do MySpace são muito bons para que você esteja por trás dele e, como tal, eu vim pedir sua ajuda."

Finn pareceu aterrorizado novamente.

* * *

Ele olhou para o relógio. Será que estava indo mais devagar? O tempo definitivamente estava indo mais devagar. Ele olhou para o livro-texto de biologia, por que eles faziam aquilo ser tão chato? Ele não se importava com a estrutura de uma célula, ou como as plantas crescem, ou como os bebês são feitos. Se bem que tinha algum interesse nisso, mas definitivamente não o bebê em si. Amaldiçoou-se por deixar Rachel convence-lo a realizar aquela tarefa estúpida (ou "missão secreta, cuja natureza não pode ser compartilhada com ninguém", como ela havia dito) pelo menos ele havia ganhado um cupom do Pizza Hut por isso. Ele sorriu para o livro, sim, Pizza Hut era incrível. Eles provavelmente tinham a melhor borda recheada de todas, argumentou, ignorando aquele pequeno restaurante perto da casa de sua avó, mas...

O celular vibrou com uma mensagem de Rachel. _Não se distraia_, ele leu,_ Concentre-se!_ Ele suspirou, olhando em torno da biblioteca, Rachel era uma psíquica de espécie assustadora às vezes.

Aparentemente, o grande plano de Rachel para capturar seu admirador secreto do MySpace ou o que fosse, era vigiar e ver se alguém fosse a biblioteca da escola para se conectar no MySpace. Se alguém o fizesse, poderia ser considerado suspeito nessa linha super estranha de namoro que Rachel tinha se metido, então ela poderia comparar horas de postagem com o horário em que a pessoa estivera na biblioteca, ou algo assim (o tipo de pensamento que costumava sair de Rachel). Mas (a essa altura da explicação do plano, Rachel havia jogado os braços para cima com um olhar totalmente exasperado) ela tinha estado na biblioteca por três dias, e nenhum comentário surgiu durante o almoço. Então ela só podia supor que a pessoa talvez estivesse sendo afugentada por sua presença, razão pela qual havia encurralado Finn para ser seu vigia e, em troca, ele poderia ter o cupom repulsivo do Pizza Hut que seu tio Gary lhe dera.

Alguém se sentou próximo a ele, e uma voz feminina desconhecida disse: "Hei, Finn. Eu normalmente não te vejo por aqui."

Ele se virou e sorriu para a cheerio a sua direita. "Eu estou meio que fazendo um favor para uma amiga, Amy, certo?"

Ela sorriu, tirando o cabelo dos olhos. "Sim, estou surpresa que você tenha lembrado".

Ele deu de ombros. "Então, como você está?"

"Na verdade, eu estou muito feliz, você quer saber por quê?"

"Uh... com certeza".

"Bem, eu acabei de ser promovida da quarta linha para o topo da pirâmide das Cheerios, _e,_" nesse ponto ela correu um dedo pelo antebraço de Finn e sorriu, "Eu finalmente descobri que você está solteiro."

Ele sorriu, surpreso. "Uau, valeu."

"Então, o que me diz, você quer sair qualquer dia desses?"

"Sim, claro – hei, você gosta do Pizza Hut?"

* * *

Rachel lançou um olhar assassino para a tela do computador. Finn acabou se distraindo com uma garota bonita quando ele supostamente deveria estar trabalhando, e como se não bastasse, um comentário havia sido postado enquanto ele não estava olhando – como aquela garota conseguia mostrar tanto o decote naquele uniforme das cheerios, afinal?

Quando estava quase prestes a se desconectar e se dirigir para o Glee Club, uma notificação apareceu, informando que ela tinha um novo comentário. Ela olhou ao redor da biblioteca vazia – as aulas haviam acabado de terminar, sem chance de seu admirador estar em casa, então, de onde ele postava? Intrigada, mas correndo o risco de se atrasar para o coral, resolveu ler mais tarde, e para investigar se havia outros computadores em outros lugares da escola o que seria realmente muito útil para os dias em que o time de futebol ficasse entediado e resolvesse ver quantos livros poderiam levantar de uma só vez, em algum tipo de competição de virilidade e estupidez.

Entrando na sala do coral e pegando um assento, ela olhou ao redor, como se tivesse a chance de determinar a identidade de seu fã número um por ela mesma. Mercedes e Quinn estavam absortas em seus Blackberrys, Mike e Tina estavam praticando alguns movimentos de dança e Finn estava dizendo animadamente a Puck, Santana e Brittany sobre a líder de torcida idiota com quem se distraíra no almoço.

"Espera," Puck estava dizendo: "Você está saindo com Amy Piper? Vocês não costumavam ser assim, quase melhores amigas, Santana?"

Santana concordou: "Sim, nós nos conhecemos no reformatório. Ela é totalmente sem noção, mas nos afastamos quando sua Obsessão Fora de Controle ficou realmente fora de controle."

Puck sorriu: "Sim, você soube que o motivo pelo qual o treinador Tanaka saiu da escola, foi porque ela deu um soco na cara dele?"

Finn olhou assustado, mas Santana deu uma gargalhada. "Aquela foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu já vi."

"Eu matei uma mosca, uma vez." Brittany franziu a testa.

"Eu sei, Britt, depois nós fizemos um funeral para ela."

"Eu só estou dizendo, que posso ser durona também."

* * *

Rachel se instalou em frente ao seu laptop com um copo de água, mas desistindo do lanche que pretendia fazer. Sério, por que era tão difícil para os seus pais entenderem que em vez de ter uma dieta saudável, ela queria crescer eticamente se alimentando de produtos locais? Ela apreciava as dificuldades de aquisição de itens realmente locais, uma vez que foram substituídos os matadouros pelas lojas de alimentos orgânicos, e se eles...

O comentário do MySpace. Entre convencer o Sr. Shue que Tupac não era um artista adequado para as seccionais e dar uma palestra aos seus pais sobre as diversas maneiras das plantas serem maltratadas, ela tinha esquecido completamente que ainda não havia lido o comentário mais recente. Ela se conectou rapidamente, imaginando que vídeo recebera atenção hoje – talvez a montagem musical que havia feito no mês passado, pois havia sido particularmente inspirador, ela pensou.

Para a sua surpresa, porém, o comentário não foi em um vídeo, em nenhum deles – mas em sua foto do perfil (uma figura das regionais do ano passado).

_Você estava tão bonita naquela noite. E, em vez de subornar Finn para brincar de Nancy Drew, por que não me adiciona no MSN?_

Um e-mail seguiu o comentário. Rachel não sabia se era possível acrescentar um contato em suas mensagens instantâneas tão rapidamente como havia feito, mas como o pedido foi aceito imediatamente, ela só podia supor que alguém já estava esperando que ela fizesse isso.

**Rache**l: Olá, quem é você?

**FãdoMySpace**: É um segredo ;). Sabe, estava prestes a registrar com o e-mail "fano1darachelberry", mas já tinha um desses...

Rachel corou para a tela do computador.

**Rachel**: Bem, todos nós já fomos jovens uma vez. Enfim, você gostou do meu novo vídeo?

**FãdoMySpace**: Amei, você estava incrível naquela camisa :)

Como se fosse possível, ela corou mais ainda.

Era surpreendentemente fácil conversar com alguém cujo nome você não sabe, especialmente quando esse alguém acha que você é, nas palavras dele, realmente impressionante, e Rachel se encontrou discutindo tudo, do melhor lugar para comparar sweaters (não havia bons lugares no mundo para comprar sweaters, ela foi informada) até o término do seu namoro com Finn ("Eu não acredito que você namorou com ele o verão TODO"). Quando seus pais lhe chamaram para o jantar, ela ficou surpresa ao notar quando tempo havia passado, e se perguntou quando fora a ultima vez que conversara com alguém por tanto tempo. Possivelmente nunca, ela percebeu, um pouco triste.

De volta ao quarto, depois do jantar, ela estava igualmente horrorizada e desapontada, em como estava atrasada em relação a sua programação da noite, e foi forçada a dizer para o amigo recentemente descoberto, que seria incapaz de continuar a conversa.

* * *

Ela entrou na escola no dia seguinte como se tivesse uma mola debaixo dos pés (o que provavelmente não foi notado de imediato, pois para a maioria dos espectadores aquele era o modo comum de andar de Rachel Berry). Aproximando-se do seu armário, ela quase esbarrou em Quinn, que usava sua melhor expressão de "capitã-vadia".

"Por que você está tão feliz?"

Rachel lançou um sorriso misterioso que havia praticado na frente do espelho naquela manhã. "Nada, eu estou simplesmente animada com o dia de desafios educacionais que nos espera."

Quinn balançou a cabeça, "Você é mesmo estranha". Ela fez uma pausa, "Vejo você no Glee, eu acho.".

Então ela se foi, deixando Rachel andar os poucos passos que faltavam para chegar ao seu armário. Abrindo-o, ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar um ursinho de pelúcia segurando um coração com os dizeres "Me Desculpe". E anexado à sua testa com uma tachinha, vinha uma nota que dizia: "Desculpe por tê-la feito ficar "terrivelmente atrasada para a sua programação da noite", espero que esse ursinho nauseantemente fofo faça as pazes por mim."

Depois disso, o modo comum de andar de Rachel Berry estava claro para todos perceberem.

* * *

Quando ela chegou em casa, depois da escola, se conectou no MSN o mais rápido possível, e ficou satisfeita ao ver seu fã misterioso, doador-de-ursinhos online.

**Rachel**: Obrigada pelo ursinho de pelúcia, o gesto foi, em sua palavras, nauseantemente fofo.

**FãdoMySpace**: Você é Rachel Berry, você gosta de coisas nauseantemente fofas. Na verdade, você _É _nauseantemente fofa.

**Rachel:** No entanto, acho que a violência da tachinha na cabeça poderia ter sido evitada.

**FãdoMySpace**: Vê? Nauseante.

**Rachel**: Obrigada... eu acho. Você percebe que minha determinação não conhece limites, e eu vou descobrir quem você é?

**FãdoMySpace**: Como você vai fazer isso? Estabelecendo algum tipo de plano elaborado ao estilo armadilha do Scooby Doo?

**Rachel**: Não, não seja ridículo.

Mas em seu quarto, Rachel estava dando um sorriso muito, muito grande


	3. Chapter 3

**Terceiro Capítulo.**

**Leiam e Curtam e se tiverem um tempinho... vocês já sabem...**

* * *

"Olá, nós estamos tentando encontrar um aluno no McKinley High que mais saiba sobre o American Idol, gostaria de responder nosso questionário e ver se você pode ser o vencedor?"

Mike suspirou. Isso era ridículo. Ele ficara parado no corredor o dia todo perguntando as pessoas se elas podiam responder a esses questionários estúpidos, e até agora só oito haviam sido preenchidos – todos por Brittany. Ele não tinha certeza de como Rachel conseguira convencê-lo a fazer isso, fora o fato de que ela era um pouco assustadora. Ele não perguntou por que ela queria encontrar pessoas que mais sabiam sobre o American Idol na escola, porque para ser honesto, ele realmente, realmente não queria saber. Rachel apenas havia mencionado algo sobre um inquérito de amostras de caligrafia para ajudar a encontrar mais membros para o Glee Club, e a próxima coisa de que ele estava ciente era estar ali, em pé ao lado dos memorandos de Simon Cowell perguntando às pessoas sobre (na opinião dele) um programa de TV que era um completo tédio.

"Olá, nós estamos tentando encontrar um aluno do McKinley High..."

Um silencio tomou conta dos corredores, e Mike mal teve tempo de se virar ou considerar uma possível fuga, quando uma voz ecoou.

"Mike Chang."

Ele engasgou, os questionários em suas mãos balançando levemente enquanto suas mãos tremiam. "Você sabe meu nome?"

"Eu tenho ouvido muito sobre você hoje, Mike. Sobre suas perguntas a respeito de um certo programa popular de televisão. Bem, tenho algumas perguntas que gostaria de fazer."

Mike acenou com a cabeça freneticamente – ele nunca tinha tido a infelicidade de cruzar o caminho de Sue Sylvester antes, mas... bem, ele sabia dos rumores.

"No meu escritório, agora mesmo." Os lábios da treinadora das líderes se curvaram em desgosto. "E traga esse Cowell com você."

* * *

Para ser honesta, Rachel estava um pouco irritada. Ela sabia sua coleta de informações sobre o nível de conhecimentos dos estudantes do McKinley High sobre o American Idol não era uma das tarefas mais interessantes, mas também não era tão difícil. Na verdade, explicara a Mike, ela estaria fazendo a parte mais difícil – comparar as caligrafias dos membros do Glee Club às dos outros estudantes (sem mencionar, avaliar os resultados dos questionários sobre o Amiran Idol e estabelecer um vencedor qualquer). Mike, no entanto, havia abandonado seu posto no estande do questionário, levando o memorando de Simon Cowell com ele, e não respondera nenhuma das inúmeras ligações que ela fizera ou as mensagens de texto que mandara. A única pista de que ele não havia caído morto foi a confusão que ele deixara com sua saída, na qual Brittany insistia que Kelly Clarkson ela sua mãe psíquica.

Ela ficou surpresa, quando entrou no Glee, ao ver o resto do clube reunido em torno de Mike, que segurava a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Foi horrível", ele estava dizendo: "Ela não me deixava sair..."

Sr. Shue olhou para Rachel enquanto ela entrava e fechou a cara. "Rachel, você já soube? Treinadora Sylvester interrogou Mike no escritório dela por quatro horas por causa do seu questionário."

Rachel suspirou. "Mike, você se recusou a responder ao interrogatório por todo esse tempo?" ela sorriu. "Estou emocionada por você ter ido tão longe para evitar revelar minha participação."

Mike a olhou incrédulo: "Você está brincando? Eu contei tudo a ela depois de cinco minutos, o resto do tempo ela ficou me dando uma aula de história da TV baseada em realities musicais." Ele estremeceu. "Foi horrível".

"Rachel, por que você resolveu realizar um concurso baseado em fatos do American Idol, afinal? E por que você não pôde fazer esse trabalho sujo sozinha?"

Encontrando diversos olhares do Glee Club e do Sr. Shuester sobre ela, Rachel hesitou. Por um lado, ela poderia admitir a tentativa de descobrir quem era seu fã do MySpace, por outro, havia uma boa chance de que ele estivesse na sala naquele momento, e contar a eles poderia impedi-la de criar outro plano no futuro.

Em um surpreendente momento de clareza, porém, Finn disse. "Espere um instante, isso se trata sobre seu namorado virtual de novo?"

Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelha, "O '_o que'_ virtual dela?"

Rachel respirou fundo, preparando-se para as piadas que certamente viriam. "Em primeiro lugar, Finn, eu tenho um namorado virtual, embora o questionário sobre o American Idol tenha sido destinado realmente para revelar a identidade do meu f-amigo, meu amigo virtual."

Sr. Shue suspirou profundamente, "Rachel, você tem que ser cuidadosa, OK? Eu sei que é sempre bom receber elogios, mas você está assumindo que esta pessoa possa ser um aluno com boas intenções. Quando na verdade poderia ser qualquer um, poderia ser..."

"...Um pedófilo de 50 anos de idade, que pesquisou no Google 'excelentes candidatos à lobotomia'", disse Santana.

"Poderia ser meu gato, ele vem agindo muito estranho ultimamente." Brittany disse.

"Olha, pessoal, podemos apenas..." Sr. Shue tentou interromper, mas Kurt o parou.

"Eu ainda acho que é uma Cherrio entediada tentando tirar sarro de você, e já que a Santana negou, só sobra..."

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Quinn, que estivera observando o debate tranquilamente. "Claro, porque entre o Glee, os treinos das líderes e um namorado, eu realmente tenho tempo para preparar uma enorme piada. Vocês são idiotas." Ela bufou.

"Agora que você mencionou... onde está o Puck?"

Quinn deu um longo e sofrido suspiro. "Ele faltou à escola para participar da primeira rodada de um concurso de comer cachorro-quente."

Houveram algumas piadas, e no mesmo tom aborrecido que sugeria que ela havia deixado escapar a informação contra a sua vontade, Quinn explicou. "Concurso de Maior Engulidor de Cachorro-Quente de Lima, primeira rodada. Se ele ganhar essa rodada, pode competir pelo premio de U$ 500 pela vitória regional, sem mencionar a gloria." Ela olhou para o Sr. Shue. "Mas você não ouviu isso de mim."

* * *

A mensagem apareceu no instante em que Rachel se conectou ao MSN naquela noite.

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu não sou um pedófilo, não estou no Vocal Adrenaline e não estou tirando sarro de você.

**Rache**l: Esse é seu jeito de dizer que é o gato da Brittany?

**FãdoMySpace**: Não, mas eu sei que a razão pela qual ele está agindo estranho é porque Santana continua lhe dando vodca.

**Rachel**: Por que você precisa manter o segredo? Sobre quem você é, eu digo, não o fato de Santana estar incentivando o alcoolismo em animais de estimação.

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu acho que se você descobrir provavelmente não vai mais querer manter essa amizade. Você definitivamente não vai querer ser mais do que isso. Eu gosto de ser capaz de ser legal com você.

**Rache**l: Eu não entendo.

**FãdoMySpace**: Não importa. Mas eu vou provar que não sou um pedófilo ou qualquer coisa assim, tudo bem? Só me dê alguns dias :)

* * *

Uma semana. Uma semana desde que seu amigo do MySpace prometeu algo em torno de 'alguns dias', e embora ela falasse com ele quase todas as noites e repetidamente exigisse respostas a respeito quando esta 'prova' chegaria, a única resposta que conseguiu foi "_apenas mais alguns dias_ :)". Ela achou a resposta menos que satisfatória, honestamente, começava a perder a esperança de que a prova apareceria.

Então, quando ela abriu seu armário naquela manhã, ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma rosa vermelha no topo de seu livro de calculo. "_Outro presentinho_." Ela leu o cartão. "_Obrigada por ser paciente – venha ao auditório depois do Glee essa tarde, para ter sua prova_."

Sorrindo para si mesma, ela debateu a melhor forma de manter a rosa sem ser achatada em seu armário, quando uma imensa sombra pairou sobre ela.

"Olá, Finn," disse ela, sem olhar para cima.

"Oi, o que te deixou tão feliz?"

"Oh," ela colocou a flor cuidadosamente ao lado de seus livros e se virou para olhar para ele, "nada, e como vai você?"

Ele sorriu, "Ótimo! Eu e Amy tivemos dois encontros, eu acho que tudo está indo muito bem."

Ela sorriu, "Estou feliz por você, Finn".

"Eu também, ela é muito legal. Enfim, eu estava procurando pelo Puck, mas aparentemente ele passou para a segunda rodada daquela competição de cachorro-quente..."

* * *

Uma serenata a estava esperando, decidiu, enquanto lavava as mãos no banheiro das meninas. Ser convidada para ir ao auditório? Uma serenata era a única opção. Ou então, ela sorriu loucamente para si mesma no espelho, talvez ele tenha escrito uma musica para ela. Ela sempre quis ter uma música só dela – Finn havia tentando uma vez, mas a tentativa falhou quando ele não conseguiu encontrar palavras para rimar com 'Rachel'.

"Pare de falar com ele."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma garota de cabelos negros, empurrando-a contra a parede – ela estava vestindo o uniforme das Cheerios, o que meio que explicava a ação, mas mesmo lideres de torcida normalmente não partem para a violência (torturas mentais e negações eram mais a cara delas).

"O que?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Eu vi você falando com o Finn esta manhã, eu sei que vocês namoraram durante todo o verão, e eu estou dizendo, ele é meu agora. Então, pare."

Isso não ajudou em nada para diminuir sua confusão. "Eu falei com o Finn esta manhã?" uma vaga lembrança da conversa lhe veio em mente: "Oh! Sim, eu falei. Quem é você?"

A menina rosnou. "Eu sou a namorada dele. Agora, deixe-o em paz. Eu sei que ele tem uma fila de ex-namoradas em espera para pôr as patinhas sujas nele de novo e..."

Amy parou quando percebeu que Rachel estava tentando conter um sorriso (realmente, ela estava apavorada, mas o pensamento das ex-namoradas de Finn desesperadas para tê-lo de volta era divertido em qualquer circunstância).

"Já chega!" Amy quase gritou, fechando o punho.

"Hei," alguém disse: "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Amy virou e Rachel deu um suspiro de alivio, Mercedes e Tina pareciam ter um _timing_ inumano.

"OK, eu sei que você é tipo, uma líder de torcida ou qualquer coisa, mas isso não significa que você possa sair dando socos na cara das pessoas por aí." Mercedes disse. "Especialmente se você vai dizer coisas realmente sem sentido antes. Então, desapareça."

Amy olhou de Rachel para Mercedes e de volta a Rachel, claramente decidindo que não poderia ganhar das três meninas no banheiro, sabiamente ela saiu.

"Você está bem Rachel?" Tina perguntou.

"Não, eu acho que preciso ir à enfermaria."

Mercedes revirou os olhos, "Você está bem."

A expressão de Rachel se tornou um retrato de uma mulher superando o acontecido. "Eu só espero que as outras ex-namoradas do Finn não enfrentem o mesmo desafio que eu acabei de enfrentar.

"Bem, Quinn é a capitã das Cheerios, então, se Amy ainda quiser permanecer no seu lugar, de jeito nenhum ela mexeria com a Quinn."

"E quanto a Santana?"

Mercedes e Tina gargalharam.

* * *

Rachel olhou ao redor da sala do coral vazia. "Não tem ninguém aqui porque todos foram visitar Santana e Quinn depois de Amy tê-las hospitalizado?"

Kurt revirou os olhos, "Como eu vi Quinn rindo na cara da Amy, duvido muito disso."

"Santana teria definitivamente acabado com Amy em uma luta", Brittany acrescentou: "Ela é uma espécie de Kung Fu Panda."

Ligeiramente aliviada, Rachel procurou um asento, e Sr. Shuester chegou logo depois, olhando para a sala quase vazia. "Onde estão os outros?" ele perguntou aos membro escassos, "Puck e Finn? Quinn e Santana?"

Houve acenos e murmúrios gerais, e algumas observações de 'competição de engulidor de cachorro-quente', então Sr. Shue apenas suspirou. "Eu acho que vamos começar sem eles hoje, então.."

Ele foi interrompido, no entanto, por uma entrada dramática na sala do coral. Mas já que aquele era o Glee Club, entradas dramáticas não eram totalmente incomuns, mas era raro ver Finn ofegante na porta. "Sam, Mike!" ele gritou, apontando para um de cada vez. "Amy tentou lutar com Santana e agora elas estão ficando loucas, vocês tem que me ajudar!"

Sr. Shue olhou para os Gleeks que permaneceram na sala. "Por que eu nunca consigo completar uma frase..."

"Espere," disse Kurt, "Santana Lopez e Amy Piper estão lutando e nós não estamos lá assistindo? Isso é totalmente inaceitável! Mercedes, Tina, espero eu as câmeras de seus celulares estejam funcionando perfeitamente para tirar fotos disso."

Levou alguns segundos para o Sr. Shuester, mas ele finalmente percebeu. "Espere, Santana e Amy estão lutando? Eu deveria estar evitando isso."

* * *

Às 05:00 da tarde, meia hora depois do Glee Club normalmente terminar, Rachel sentou-se no auditório olhando para o Palco vazio.

Ela não olhou para cima quando a porta se fechou com um baque alto, e uma voz disse: "Onde diabos estão os outros?"

Rachel olhou para cima, surpresa, enquanto Puck sentava do seu lado pesadamente. "Isso significa que era com você que eu estive conversando no MySpace?"

"O que?"

Ele olhou para ela. "A canção que Mercedes queria que nós fizéssemos. Íamos cantar 'Stuck in the Middle With You', ela enviou a parte de cada um e nos disse para praticar. Você não sabia?

"Não, mas tenho que confessar que estou surpresa por Mercedes ser uma fã de bandas britânicas dos anos 70."

"Sim, isso foi meio esquisito."

Rachel suspirou profundamente, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Puck. Ela não podia ter certeza se a performance seria dedicada a ela ou não, mas de qualquer forma, claro que nada ia acontecer – nenhuma serenata, nenhuma cancã escrita para ela.

"Eu pensei que alguém ia cantar pra mim."

Ele colocou o braço ao redor dela e sorriu levemente, "Você não gosta de ouvir sua própria voz?"

Ela assentiu com tristeza, e ele suspirou inclinando a cabeça para trás. "Não que as coisas estejam muito melhores pra mim."

"As coisas não estão indo bem com a Quinn?"

Ele deu de ombros: "Só parece... eu não sei. Ela era uma garota cristã que nunca quis namorar comigo, e eu era como... um garoto ruim com quem ela nunca namoraria porque os pais dela poderiam pirar. Então toda a graça estava em correr um atrás do outro ou sei lá. Agora que estamos juntos isso é chato. Sem falar que ela se recusa totalmente a ter relações sexuais comigo, e para ser honesto, isso está começando a mexer comigo."

Rachel riu, e eles ficaram em silencio por mais um tempo.

_I'm wondering what it is I should do,_

_It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,_

_Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,_

_Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,_

_Here I am, stuck in the middle with you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais um capítulo, e eu sei que demorou. Sorry.**

* * *

**Rachel**: É realmente uma coisa boa estar "Presa no Meio" com alguém?

**FãdoMySpace**: Pode ser se a sua esquerda e direita só existem palhaços e idiotas. Como você soube sobre isso, afinal?

**Rachel**: Puck me disse.

**FãdoMySpce**: Eu realmente sinto muito, por tudo ter meio que... desmoronado. Culpa do Finn ter uma namorada com um _timing_ tão inadequado.

**Rachel**: Bem, ela provavelmente não é a PRIMEIRA namorada maluca que ele teve.

**FãdoMySpace**: É, Quinn é bem estranha.

**Rachel**: Isso não foi particularmente agradável.

* * *

"Você está me traindo!"

Quinn estreitou os olhos, "Como é?"

Sentados ao redor da sala, os membros do Glee Club demonstraram vários graus de interesse. Alguns (Kurt, Mercedes, Tina) assistiam atentamente e, ocasionalmente trocavam informações, outros (Finn, Sam, Artie) olhavam para os lados, tentando fingir que não estavam ouvindo nada, e um grupo seleto (Brittany, Santana) pareciam genuinamente desinteressadas e falava uma com a outra.

Rachel examinou o relógio, impaciente, Sr. Shue estava atrasado e se chegasse e encontrasse Puck e Quinn em meio a uma discussão, sem dúvida, ele tentaria resolver o problema dando um discurso sobre a importância de se manter a equipe unida. Enquanto ela tentava não pensar no mérito de se ter uma equipe unida, as Seccionais se aproximavam e eles estavam lamentavelmente despreparados (embora, em parte, isso também fosse culpa dela própria, desde que passava o horário do almoço na biblioteca ao invés de estar ensaiando na sala de música. No entanto, Shue tinha seus deveres).

"Noah, Quinn," ela tentou intervir, "Embora eu compreenda que esta conversa seja importante-"

"Calada, Rachel".

Ela ficou boquiaberta com as palavras de Noah, de repente, com medo dos danos colaterais.

"Eu não estou traindo você".

Puck levantou os braços, indignado. "O que diabos eu deveria pensar? Você está constantemente ocupada, você nem está interessada em mim!". Ele abaixou a voz e estreitou os olhos. "Essa não seria a primeira vez que você trai alguém."

Houve um suspiro e um leve murmúrio de todos na sala (mesmo daquelas que anteriormente pareciam entediadas), "Puck," Finn tentou, "Calma, cara, você não acha-"

"Não," disse Quinn, "Está tudo bem." Ela se virou para Puck, (ele pelo menos, teve decência de parecer um pouco arrependido). "OK, antes de tudo, eu não estou traindo você. Segundo, eu sinto muito se estou ocupada demais com a escola e as Cheerios, Glee Club, e se assistir você jogar vídeo-game e conversar com Finn sobre a possibilidade de todos no planeta serem robôs não está no topo da minha lista de prioridades. Terceiro, você é uma babaca. Eu vou sair agora e você pode falar comigo quando se acalmar."

Quinn saiu tempestivamente da sala, embora não ao nível Rachel Berry, mas ainda assim bastante impressionante, e deixou Puck de pé no meio da sala, de boca aberta com um olhar abobalhado. Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de Mercedes olhar ao redor, confusa. "Espere, o ensaio era para começar há 20 minutos, aonde está o Shuester?"

* * *

Will mudou de posição em sua cadeia e suspirou. Sue o encarou o outro lado da mesa.

"Realmente, Sue, você disse que isso só me tomaria cinco minutos, agora eu estou atrasado para o Glee Club e você nem mesmo disse nada então, nós podemos apenas-"

"William, William, William."

Will suspirou, ele ainda não sabia porque tentava argumentar com aquela mulher, ou porque concordou com essa reunião pouco antes do Glee Club.

"Você sabe como eu me tornei uma treinadora reconhecida internacionalmente?'

"Com sabotagens e chantagens?"

"Fique quieto. Eu me tornei uma treinadora de lideres de torcida internacionalmente conhecida, porque sou especialista na antiga arte da sutileza."

Will ergue as sobrancelhas. Sue Sylvester era muitas coisas, mas sutil, não era uma delas.

"Eu tenho mantido um olho naqueles seus filhotinhos Shuester. Aquela sua Sirene tamanho PP tem passado seu período de almoço na biblioteca, aquele rapaz desengonçado parou de namorar garotas do seu clubzinho incestuoso, outro tomou notas sobre o American Idol e eu poderia continuar. Você está aprontando alguma coisa, e eu quero saber o que está acontecendo, e quero saber agora."

Will respirou fundo e apertou a ponte do nariz, como sempre, ele não tinha a menor ideia do que ela estava falando. "Nada está acontecendo, Sue, as crianças-"

Ela bateu com o punho na mesa. "Não minta para mim, William, eu farejo como um cão de caça e não me engano com esse tipo de cheiro. Agora, vamos sentar aqui em silêncio até que você me diga o que está acontecendo."

Will olhou para o relógio – essa ia ser uma longa tarde.

* * *

"Espere, onde vocês estão indo?" Rachel olhou horrorizada enquanto os membros do Glee Club arrumavam seus pertences para sair da sala. "Nós ainda temos mais 15 minutos."

Finn encolheu os ombros, "O Sr. Shue claramente não vem, Rach, vamos."

Rachel, embora fosse pequena, fez um trabalho impressionante ao bloquear a porta. "Não obstante, ainda devemos praticar para não perdermos nosso tempo, por exemplo, existem alguns exercícios vocais-"

"Quem morreu e fez de você a rainha da verdade. Sai já da minha frente."

"Por favor, saia da frente, Rachel, meu gato estava realmente doente esta manhã, eu quero ter certeza de que ele está bem." Brittany disse, com um muxoxo.

Rachel olhou para Santana, que não parecia, pensou Rachel, nenhum pouco culpada sobre o animal de estimação de Brittany que estava claramente de ressaca. Esta distração deu tempo para Puck levantá-la e tirá-la do caminho, o resto do clube deixou a sala mesmo depois que a diva bateu o pé no chão e avisou-os que seriam humilhados nas Seccionais se esse tipo de prática continuasse.

Poucos minutos depois, ela entrou no banheiro das meninas, ainda resmungando para si mesma um discurso que mandaria por e-mail para o Sr. Shuester, mas parou quando viu Quinn Fabray, também murmurando para si mesma (um claro lapso de compostura, julgava Rachel).

Ela estava prestes a virar e sair, mas a voz de Quinn a impediu. "Eu não estou traindo ninguém."

Rachel olhou para longe e se perguntou porque ela continuava tendo encontros indesejáveis com lideres de torcida nos banheiros. "Isso realmente não é da minha conta."

O reflexo de Quinn no espelho olhava fixamente em sua direção, e Rachel encontrou aquele olhar (ela era Rachel Berry, ela se recusava a ser intimidada). "Eu só tenho falado muito com alguém. E que acho que, meio que, gosto dessa pessoa."

Essa era a conversa mais longa que ela e Quinn tiveram sem nenhum insulto? Provavelmente, Rachel pensava, o que realmente não explicava o fato da líder de torcida de repente confiar nela.

"Por que você está me dizendo isso?"

Quinn piscou e sacudiu a cabeça, como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar, e virou-se, encostando-se na pia. "Eu não sei. Para quem mais eu diria?"

"Bem, sempre..."

"A maioria dos meus amigos desapareceu depois que voltei a usar este uniforme."

Quinn estava longe agora, mas Rachel observou-a confusa. Isso era uma oferta e amizade? De Quinn Fabray? Como sempre, no entanto, ela se recuperou admiravelmente ( era uma característica que ela ensaiava, a fim de se preparar para perguntas particularmente difíceis em entrevistas futuras). "Talvez, se você gosta de outro alguém, você deva terminar com Puck."

A líder de torcida olhou-a de lado. "Você não vai perguntar de quem eu gosto?"

Por um breve segundo, Rachel imaginou Quinn revelando-se como seu admirador secreto do MySpace, que amava Rachel e que estava terminando com Puck para ficarem juntas, e que tinha um tio muito influente na Broadway, que estaria muito interessado em conhecê-la. Ela sacudiu o pensamento para longe, e pensou que aquela era uma ideia realmente muito estupida se Quinn tivesse uma quedinha por ela (uma garota cristã e ex-presidente do clube do celibato ser secretamente gay? Isso pareceria um bocado estranho – Rachel sonhava alto, mas nem tanto). "É o... Sam?" perguntou ela, o novo jogador de futebol parecia ser a opção mais provável.

Quinn sorriu, "Sim, Rachel, é do Sam que eu gosto." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Sam".

Rachel sorriu. "Bem, eu sempre confiei na minha habilidade natural de ler as pessoas, e honestamente..."

"Uau, você estava tão perto de uma interação humana normal!"

Rachel fez um beicinho, mas Quinn não parecia nem um pouco aborrecida.

* * *

**Rachel**: Eu encontrei Quinn hoje, de novo.

**FãdoMySpace**: Você fala bastante sobre ela, sabia?

**Rachel**: Foi estranho, e costumava querer ser amiga dela. E eu acho que na verdade, ainda quero.

**FãdoMySpace**: Por que não?

**Rachel**: Eu não sei, ele sempre parece ser tão solitária. Eu acho que temos isso em comum.

**FãdoMySpace**: Acho que eu e você temos isso em comum também.

**Rachel**: Eu não quero que você se sinta solitário.

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu não me sinto tão solitário quando estou com você.

Aquela noite, Rachel permaneceu acordada na cama 'Eu não me sinto tão solitário quando estou _com_ você'. Não 'quando eu falo com você', mas '_quando estou com você'_. Ela deveria ter um bom plano, porque era de vital importância descobrir a identidade de seu amigo.

* * *

Fim suspirou profundamente.

Rachel se perguntou se ela poderia fingir não tê-lo ouvido – ele estava de pé ao lado do armário dela, mas ele era bem mais alto, então talvez não a tivesse notado. Ele suspirou de novo e gemeu baixinho – não, ele definitivamente sabia que ela estava ali.

"Está tudo bem, Finn?" ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Não", ele disse, parecendo um cachorrinho infeliz, "Amy foi transferida para uma escola militar."

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Bem, ela tinha a tendência de atacar suas ex-namoradas, todas que ainda são suas amigas, só estou lhe relembrando."

Ele deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça. "Não é isso. Ela foi expulsa das cheerios, e os pais dela disseram que ela deveria ir – se nem Sylvester poderia controlá-la, a escola militar era a única opção."

Ela lhe lançou seu olhar mais simpático, embora internamente pensasse que Amy recebeu o que merecia. "Bem, eu sinto muito, Finn. Eu devo admitir, no entanto, que estou surpresa que Treinadora Sylvester tenha ficado preocupada com a tendência violenta de Amy – ela manteve Santana na equipe, depois de tudo."

"Não foi isso, alguém disse a Sylvester sobre uma música que tinha no iPod de Amy que ela proibia."

"_Insane Clown Posse_".

"Não, Katy Perry."

Rachel lançou a ele um olhar confuso, mas questiona-lo sobre a lógica da Treinadora Sylvester não era o melhor curso de ação. Em vez disso, ela colocou uma mão no braço do garoto. "Bem, se isso fizer você se sentir melhor, meus pais tem um presente para você, eu vou trazer amanhã." Ele sorriu e continuou seu caminho. Ela balançou a cabeça em divertimento (ele era fácil) e voltou a procurar seu livro-texto de história que de alguma forma, perdera no seu hiper-organizado armário. Distraída como estava, mal notou a conversa que ocorria ali perto.

"Santana, por favor, não faça nada estúpido." Quinn estava dizendo. "Você não pode ser presa de novo".

Santana lhe deu um sorriso. "Na verdade, Fabray, eu preciso da sua ajuda..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mais um capítulo, e é, o último ano do ensino médio é foda. Desculpem a demora. Comentem!**

* * *

Aquela não era a primeira vez em sua vida que Rachel amaldiçoava sua pequena estatura, mesmo que ela não admitisse. Não era, depois de tudo, necessário ser grande para ter uma presença de palco excelente (mas seria mais fácil ter um ego três vezes maior que seu tamanho, como alguns dos alunos mais cruéis do McKinley costumavam dizer). Presença de palco, no entanto, não ajudava muito quando se estava sentada atrás de Finn Hudson na aula de inglês, e ligeiramente menores, mas não tão menores, Sam Evans e Noah Puckerman estavam sentados de cada lado dele. Normalmente, é claro, ela se sentava na primeira cadeira no centro da sala, de modo a minimizar suas distrações e ter certeza de que o professor poderia ver seu braço esticado quando fizesse perguntas. Ela havia se atrasado hoje, depois de achar uma nova música da Taylor Swift em seu armário e ser envolvida em uma épica e romântica fantasia envolvendo serenatas e milhares de rosas vermelhas (o fato de que ela não tinha a mínima idéia de como se parecia seu Romeu era um mero detalhe), e então, fora forçada a sentar na fileira de trás, atrás dos jogadores de futebol.

Esticando-se melhor na cadeira, Rachel tentou em vão olhar por cima dos imensos ombros de Finn, se perguntando porque ele não escolhera um lugar nos fundos – não era esse o lugar que você escolhia quando queria manter a ilusão de que não tem interesse na educação em frente aos amigos? Pelo menos, ela pensou, enquanto tentava anotar o que o professor dizia, eles não estavam conversando e ela poderia ouvir o que estava acontecendo.

"Hei, cara." Finn sussurrou para Sam.

Rachel revirou os olhos – às vezes, ela realmente sentia como se alguém estivesse lendo seus monólogos internos para fins cômicos.

"Cara," Finn repetia, num sussurro que provavelmente poderia ser ouvido do espaço. "Você vai mesmo pedir ela para sair?"

Rachel suspirou, ela estava tentando aprender literatura inglesa e em vez disso, estava em meio a uma rede de fofocas. Ela considerou pediu a eles, polidamente, para por favor, calarem a boca... mas então, de novo, como capitã do Glee Club, era seu dever saber sobre todas as situações sociais que poderiam vir a prejudicar a dinâmica do grupo, então ela deixou que eles continuassem. Pelo bem da equipe.

Sam deu de ombros: "Eu não sei, eu acho que sim. Ela parece está a fim de mim." Ele apontou para o caderno de Finn. "E Shakespeare é uma palavra só."

"Não, são definitivamente duas." Finn respondeu, e Rachel reprimiu a vontade de enterrar o rosto nas mãos. "Você tem certeza? Digo, sair com ela poderia ser meio... insano. Quero dizer, realmente insano."

Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas, Sam estava pensando em sair com alguém insano?

"Eu sei... Quero dizer, eu nem mesmo sei aonde levá-la. Eu totalmente não entendo esses assuntos."

"Basta levá-la para ver algum filme romântico para garotas, elas amam isso." Puck não se importou em sussurrar.

"Ela definitivamente vai gostar disso." Finn concluiu.

"Sr. Hudson," o professor de inglês interrompeu, "Já que parece você tem muito a dizer, talvez você possa nos responder, o que é um soneto?"

Finn parecia confuso. "Uh, não é um tipo de ouriço?".

Houve uma risada geral através da sala, mas Rachel mal percebeu. Sam chamaria alguém que gostava de filmes românticos de garotas e que poderia ser insana? Ela sorriu – ela tinha quase certeza de que sua procura pelo seu fã do MySpace chegara ao fim.

* * *

"Quinn, eu preciso falar com você." Rachel estava de pé em frente a mesa onde Quinn e Santana estavam comendo. Normalmente ela comia seu próprio lanche na biblioteca ou na sala do coral, por isso se sentia um pouco incomodada pelo refeitório barulhento. "É um assunto urgente e _confidencial_." Acrescentou, olhando para a líder de torcida de cabelos escuros incisivamente.

Santana deu outra mordida em seu sanduíche. "Eu não vou sair."

Rachel bufou de irritação, mas como estava infinitamente impaciente, sentou-se ao lado delas mesmo assim. "É sobre o Sam." Ela disse, em um sussurro que rivalizava ao de Finn. "Eu acho que é importante que você saiba que ele não retorna seus sentimentos – de fato, eu acredito que ele só tem olhos para outro membro do Glee Club."

Quinn piscou. "Sim, nós sabemos."

Rachel olhou de uma Cheerio para outra, confusa. "Bem, e você está chateada? Eu pensei que você gostava dele."

Santana sorriu. "Ah, é, eu esqueci da imensa queda que Quinn tem pelo Sam. Berry está totalmente certa, você não deveria estar devastada? Sabe, por causa de sua imensa queda por ele."

Quinn olhou para ela. "Eu sou muito boa em manter minha emoções sob controle. Eu sou muito sutil. Algo que algumas de nós poderiam procurar ter. Afinal, sabemos exatamente que Sam vai pedir para sair, não é?"

Os lábios de Santana se enrolaram, e Rachel franziu o rosto. "Bem, se você sabe quem ele vai pedir para sair, eu sinceramente espero que isso não cause problemas em nossa crescente amizade."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Nosso mais novo membro do Glee Club está planejando me chamar para sair. E eu tenho que dizer Quinn, se isto causar um mal-estar entre nós, eu não hesitarei em declinar a oferta, Sam e eu não somos-".

"Espera." Quinn parecia confusa. "Sam não vai chamar você para sair."

"Ele não vai?"

"Não, _Scrappy Doo._" Santana disse. "Ele vai chamar Brittany para sair."

* * *

Rachel olhou por cima do menu, óculos escuros escondendo seus olhos. Brittany e Sam, ela tinha certeza, seriam completamente incapazes de reconhecê-la. Ela estava disfarçada, uma espiã em uma missão ultra-secreta cuja natureza não poderia ser revelada a ninguém. Observando os dois loiros do outro lado do restaurante, ela se perguntou de Sam realmente não era seu admirador do MySpace – ou seria tudo isso uma elaborada artimanha para disfarçar sua verdadeira identidade? Ela não o conhecia muito bem, não tinha certeza se ele era tão espero assim, e para se honesta, ela ficaria um pouquinho desapontada se ele fosse – ele parecia legal e tudo, mas Rachel não conseguia tirar da cabeça de ele ser um Finn com uma peruca loira.

Brittany virou a cabeça, e Rachel respirou fundo e se escondeu atrás do cardápio novamente, amaldiçoando-se por não ter providenciado seu próprio cardápio com furinhos para os olhos. Óculos escuros só poderiam ir até certo ponto, ela sabia, e não poderia perder nenhuma chance. Ousando dar outra espiada por cima do cardápio mais uma vez, ela sussurrou para seu gravador digital, "7:08 da noite, Brittany e Sam parecem estar fazendo os pedidos. Sam consumiu oito _bread sticks._"

Santana olhou para Quinn. "Por que diabos nós a trouxemos?"

Quinn deu de ombros, olhando para Rachel que continuava escondida atrás do cardápio. "Ela queria uma prova de que Sam não é o seu _seiláoque_ do MySpace. Além disso, ela tem seus próprios óculos de visão noturna."

Rachel virou a cabeça ao redor enquanto Santana murmurava algo no ouvido de Quinn, fazendo a loira dar uma cotovelada em suas costelas. "Vocês podem fazer silêncio? Eu não consigo observar adequadamente se vocês não mantiverem-".

"Ah cala a boca, Berry." Santana disse, revirando os olhos pela qüinquagésima vez aquela noite. "Nós estamos aqui apenas para ter certeza de que ele não tente fazer nada engraçado. Ele não faria nada em um restaurante movimentado, não é? E tire esses óculos escuros, você parece idiota." Ela fez uma pausa. "Na verdade, eu acho que prefiro não ser capaz de olhar para sua cara."

"Deixe ela paz, ela está se divertindo."

Rachel havia, de fato, tirando os óculos escuros e estava olhando para Santana com interesse. "Por que você quer espionar o encontro deles? Eu pensei que Brittany saísse com várias pessoas."

Quando Santana continuou comendo seu _bread sticks _e claramente não tinha a intenção de responder, Quinn fez as honras por ela. "Brittany dorme com um monte de gente. Ela não tem encontros com eles. Então a sua amiga idiota aqui não quer que Sam faça coisas como... Eu não sei, como ser legal." Ela sorriu docemente para a outra garota. "Coisas que a Srta. Lopez é muito vadia para fazer."

Santana bateu as mãos sobre a mesa, mandando _bread sticks_ para o chão. "Eu sou legal com ela, tudo bem? Eu sou malditamente amável com ela. Ela só aceitou vir nesse maldito encontro para me fazer ciúmes, porque eu não aceitei ser namorada dela e marchar pela escola carregando uma bandeira do arco íris ou sei lá. Então, cala a merda dessa boca, Fabray, antes que eu saia derramando seus segredinhos por aí que você não quer que saibam. E Berry, o garçom acabou de sair e você não disse nada para esse seu gravador estúpido, então, desista desse caso, Poirot."

Quinn sorriu mas permaneceu calada, Rachel colocou os óculos de volta e Santana observou Sam.

* * *

**Rachel**: Eu diminuí consideravelmente e com sucesso a lista de candidatos de quem você possa ser.

**FãdoMySpace**: Você levou a noite toda para perceber que eu não sou o Sam?

**Rachel**: Não, isso não demorou tanto assim, mas, logo depois Sam beijou a Brittany e eu e Quinn, assim como três garçons, tivemos que segurar a Santana.

**FãdoMySpace**: Você fez tudo isso para tentar esconder o fato de que gostou de brincar de James Bond?

**Rachel**: Então você estava lá! Talvez você seja o Sam...

**FãdoMySpace**: Ou talvez eu apenas tenha meus próprios espiões. Ou eu poderia ser Santana ou Brittany.

**Rachel**: Santana?

**FãdoMySpace**: Tudo bem, provavelmente não Santana.

**Rache**l: Então, quando eu vou descobrir quem é você?

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu não sei, tenho que consertar algumas coisas primeiro

* * *

Rachel olhou para Brittanyem confusão. Ela, junto com algumas outras cheerios, estava vestido uma longa saia, blusa abotoada até o queixo e um colar com uma cruz muito semelhante a de Quinn. Elas pareciam estar distribuindo panfletos com o titulo "Jesus é meu BFF" e "A Igreja é 10, yo!". Ela se aproximou com extrema cautela.

"Brittany..." começou lentamente. "Você está bem?"

Brittany deu um sorriso brilhante. "Sim, Rachel. Gostaria de saber como Deus pode iluminar sua vida?"

Rachel olhou em volta, pelos corredores, se perguntando se isso era algum tipo de brincadeira. "Não, obrigado. Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Treinadora Sylvester disse que tínhamos que fazer, para..." A menina franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar. "A fim de 'agradar nossos santos patrocinadores'." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que isso significa Deus."

"OK, então. Onde estão Santana e Quinn?"

Inesperadamente, Brittany franziu a testa. "Santana está, provavelmente, com Puck, já que eles são namorados agora. Desde que ela quer namorar meninos e nunca uma menina."

"O que? Não, Brittany, Quinn e Puck estão namorando."

"Não mais, pergunte para Quinn, ela está ali contando quantas conversões já fizemos."

Rachel encontrou Quinn sentada atrás de uma mesa com um casaco das cheerios envolto em seu corpo, várias pilhas de panfletos à sua frente, resmungando para si mesma se poderia considerar convertidas pessoas que não sabiam a denominação da crença que estavam escolhendo. Ela levantou os olhos e Rachel, mais confusa do que nunca, se aproximou.

"Oi," ela disse: "Você gostaria de ouvir sobre como Deus pode iluminar sua vida?"

"O quê? Não, eu acabei de falar com a Brittany, e ela disse-".

Quinn suspirou, colocando a tampa em sua caneta. "Ela ainda dizendo as pessoas que Deus está nos patrocinando? Já expliquei a ela umas três vezes..." ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu tenho que arrumar alguém para supervisionar. Enfim, esse grupo rigorosamente cristão ofereceu a Sylvester uma tonelada de dinheiro como patrocínio, mas em troca, temos que dar esses panfletos estúpidos, e temos que converter certo número de pessoas a cada semana. E temos que vestir essas roupas de má qualidade por algum tempo."

"Sue Sylvester é comprovadamente insana, não?"

Quinn sorriu. "Sim, mas você se acostuma. E ela é a entrada mais fácil para a faculdade, para a maioria das líderes, por isso, enquanto continuarmos vencendo campeonatos, vamos continuar fazendo o que ela manda."

Rachel sorriu. "Eu tenho certeza de que você pode ingressar em uma faculdade sem ajuda das cheerios, Quinn".

Quinn corou e deu de ombros, e Rachel de repente lembrou da pergunta que queria fazer. "Brittany também disse que Santana e Puck estão namorando."

A líder de torcida ficou distraída com um provável novo convertido, apesar de Rachel achar que eles estava entre um dos poucos alunos que adorava Satanás, no ginásio do ano anterior. Como se podia verificar, o sorriso de uma bonita líder de torcida conseguia converter qualquer um, e ele saiu carregando um punhado de panfletos.

Marcando o gráfico de registro em sua folha, Quinn finalmente respondeu. "Eu não acho que eles estão namorando tanto quanto Santana finge que eles estão, em uma desesperada tentativa de fazer ciúmes para Brittany. Embora eu tenha certeza de que está funcionando."

Rachel voltou a ficar confusa. "Quinn, você pode ter esquecido, mas você e Puck estão namorando."

Quinn lhe lançou um olhar de lado. "Atualize-se Rachel. Nós terminamos esta manhã".

"Você não parece muito chateada com isso".

"Você sabe que não é dele que eu gosto no momento."

"Sim," Rachel deu um pequeno suspiro, "Você gosta de Sam."

Parecia que você não deveria adorar Satan para o sorriso de uma linda líder de torcida lhe deixar com borboletas no estômago.

* * *

**Rachel**: Parece um pouco insensível da parte de Quinn desprezar o rompimento com o Puck, depois de tudo o que eles passaram.

**FãdoMySpace**: Fala sério, era bastante óbvio o fato de que eles se cansaram um do outro no momento em que ficaram juntos. Eles só namoravam por obrigação, algo que acabou no momento em que apareceu uma oferta melhor.

**Rachel**:Você parece muito bem informado sobre isso, amigo secreto. Ou devo dizer... Puck?

**FãdoMySpace**: Será que Puck jogaria palavras cruzadas online com você?

**Rachel**: Provavelmente não.

**FãdoMySpace**: Você quer jogar?

**Rachel**: Você leu minha mente!

* * *

"Muito bem, pessoal," como se costume, Sr. Shuester parecia incrivelmente animado com a lição que criara essa semana. "Estamos prontos, Quinn preparou um solo para nós."

Parecendo nervosa, Quinn começou a se levantar, e Rachel particularmente se perguntou se Quinn a deixaria lhe oferecer ajuda com os solos, se a amizade das duas continuasse a se desenvolver – como ela esperava que acontecesse.

"Uh, tudo bem" ela olhou para Brad, "Essa música se chama _Nicest Thing_. Hum, aqui vou eu."

Quinn respirou fundo enquanto as primeiras notas começaram a ser tocadas no piano, e Rachel não pôde deixar se sorrir para si mesma quando a garota começou a cantar.

_"All I know is that you're so nice,_

_You're the nicest thing I've seen."_

"Rachel Berry!" o piano, a música e o sorriso de Rachel foram interrompidos por Jacob Bem Israel, que entrou na sala. "Eu não posso mais esconder. Eu sou seu admirador secreto do MySpace."

A boca de Rachel se abriu em choque, Santana deu uma gargalhada e houve risos e resmungos através do aposento. Quinn olhava para ele, incrédula.

Depois de encarar as pessoas, ainda abobalhado, Sr. Shue lembrou que ele era um professor, e colocou a mão no ombro de Jacob. "Estamos no meio de um ensaio agora, talvez você e Rachel queiram resolver isso mais tarde, OK?"

Rachel encontrou sua voz, finalmente. "Não tem nada acontecendo entre nós. Ele não pode ser..."

"Eu vou esperar por você!" Jacob gritou, enquanto era guiado para fora da sala.

"Tudo bem," disse Sr. Shue, quando a porta foi fechada, "Quinn, você poderia começar de novo?"

Quinn suspirou, olhando para Rachel com o rosto franzido, mas balançou a cabeça, e o piano começou novamente. Quando ela começou a cantar, Santana olhou para Rachel, que ainda observava a porta fechada em choque, e revirou os olhos. "É impossível alguém ser assim tão idiota."

_All I know is that you're so nice,_  
_You're the nicest thing I've seen._  
_I wish that we could give it a go,_  
_See if we could be something._  
_I wish I was your favourite girl._  
_I wish you thought I was the reason, you are in the world._  
_I wish my smile was your favourite kind of smile._


	6. Chapter 6

**EEE aí vai mais um capitulo. Só para que vocês saibam, eu estou trabalhando em outras traduções. O título de uma delas será **_Perfeito_.**Essa vai ser uma história com um pouco mais de drama. Assim que elas forem publicadas eu deixo um aviso por aqui. Curtam e comentem!**

* * *

Rachel suspirou profundamente para si mesma enquanto abria o armário de Jacob. Ela havia esperado viver a própria vida sem nunca ter que chegar perto de qualquer item pessoal do garoto, mas ela precisava de uma prova de que ele não era seu admirador do MySpace, e para que Jacob parasse de segui-la pelos corredores lhe pedindo para fazer comentários sobre as fotos dele. Observando as fotos de si mesma em cada centímetro do armário, ela decidiu que tinha coisas mais importantes em mente no momento. Ou melhor, uma pessoa, a única coisa que parecia tomar conta de seus pensamentos – Quinn Fabray.

Era muito fácil não gostar da garota quando ela insultava você ou lhe jogava raspadinhas no rosto constantemente, todos os dias. E era ainda mais difícil quando ela, repentinamente, começa a trata-la como uma amiga, parecendo gostar de verdade de sua companhia e até permitir que você a acompanhe em missões secretas com Santana. Era impossível não gostar dela, gostar _muito_, quando ela lhe lança aqueles sorrisos, quando ela usa aquelas saias estupidamente curtas das Cheerios. Isso sem mencionar o fato de que Quinn estava sendo engraçada e legal, uma pessoa divertida para se estar ao redor (mesmo que ela tivesse um gosto questionável com relação a música), e se ela não estivesse tão preocupada em estragar o que poderia se transformar em uma boa amizade, Rachel provavelmente convidaria Quinn para ir até a sua casa fazer biscoitos, assistir alguns filmes e dar uns amassos.

Espere. Rachel balançou a cabeça. Não, não o ultimo item. Quinn era _hétero_ – ela tinha certeza de que era impossível alguém ser mais hétero que a garota. Até poucos dias atrás ela tinha um namorado, e embora ela não parecesse exatamente chateada pelo rompimento, ela já gostava de outro cara. E, na verdade, Quinn não estivera bem diante de seu armário quando seu admirador deixara aquele primeiro ursinho de pelúcia? E houve aquela música no Glee, sobre querer alguém como ela, e Santana dando dicas muito estranhas sobre Quinn estar mantendo segredos, sem mencionar que Quinn aparecera no leilão logo após Rachel ter mencionado o mesmo evento ao seu admirador. E o seu amigo do MySpace parecia mesmo saber muito sobre o relacionamento de Puck e Quinn – assim como o fato de Santana embebedar o gato de Brittany com vodca. E fora Rachel que mencionara que Quinn gostava de Sam, logo após Quinn sugerir que gostava de alguém. E o seu admirador admitiu estar no restaurante quando elas estiveram espionando o encontro entre Brittany e Sam, e a idéia de ser Santana era simplesmente muito engraçada, então só sobrava Quinn. Como ela nunca percebera todas aquelas coisas antes? Talvez Quinn não fosse tão hétero, e fosse seu admirador do MySpace – parecia fazer absoluto sentido...

Não, provavelmente era apenas seu desejo falando por ela. Não poderia ser Quinn – a frase "bom demais para ser verdade" existia por alguma razão, afinal. Isso trazia à tona o problema, é claro, sobre quem realmente seu admirador do MySpace poderia ser. E ela gostava muito dele (ou dela), gostava de verdade – eles poderiam conversar por horas sobre tudo e nada, e ele lhe dizia o quanto ela era bonita, ela estava ciente de que tudo era muito clichê, mas ela não sabia quem ele era, e para ser honesta, ela estava começando a perder as esperanças de descobrir um dia. Tinha que existir uma razão para a pessoa querer manter segredo.

Ela virou as páginas de um caderno com vários desenhos de si mesma com corpo de sereia. Ela precisava se concentrar na tarefa de tinha em mãos. Que seria muito mais fácil de ser realizada, se parasse de pensar em-

"Rachel? O que você está fazendo?"

Quinn Fabray.

Rachel virou. "Quinn!...Uh... Eu estou apenas... Pegando alguns livros no meu armário."

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha. "Este não é o seu armário. E eu não ficaria realmente surpresa ao descobrir que você guarda fotos de si mesma lá dentro, mas eu não sei porque deveria ter fotos em preto e branco tiradas há vinte metros de distancia." Ela apontou uma foto, franzindo a testa. "E algumas aparentemente tiradas de uma arvore do lado de fora da janela do seu quarto. Sério, Rachel? Você tem uma arvore logo ao lado da janela do seu quarto em que as pessoas podem subir para espionar o lado de dentro? Você vive em um show de comédia?"

Rachel estava momentaneamente distraída com um sonho acordada envolvendo Quinn entrando pela janela de seu quarto, mas conseguiu recuperar-se. "OK, eu admito, eu estou tentando encontrar provas de que Jacob não é meu admirador secreto do MySpace. No entanto, se você vai me denunciar às autoridades competentes, eu lhe peço para incluir aos fatos que cercam esse ato de ilegalidade, que Jacob Ben Israel é terrível."

Quinn deu de ombros. "Eu não sou contra quebrar algumas regras e agir um pouco, se for por uma boa causa." Rachel não pôde deixar de se perguntar se subir em um quarto pela janela poderia ser considerado quebrar algumas regras e agir um pouco, e se as atividades que Rachel tinha em mente seriam consideradas boas causas.

Por sorte, a outra menina não percebeu seu momento de distração, pois estivera perdida em pensamentos também. "Enfim," a loira disse finalmente, "eu não ia denuncia-la." Ela apontou o fundo do armário de Jacob. "Porque, aparentemente ele tem seu próprio sistema de vigilância."

Rachel olhou para a câmera. A luz vermelha piscando para ela. Jacob era realmente estranho, mas ele havia acabado de lhe dar uma idéia.

* * *

"Eu realmente não entendo por que esta é uma tarefa difícil de ser realizada, Artie, você já me ajudou a espionar o Glee Club antes. Espionar Jacob Ben Israel deveria ser mais fácil porque ele vem sem o sentimento de trair a confiança de seus amigos."

Artie parecia estar se perguntando se conseguiria deslizar com rapidez suficiente para longe de Rachel. Aparentemente, ele decidiu que seria muito complicado graças as escadas, então respondeu. "Não é isso, Rachel, é que conseguir uma câmera pequena o suficiente para que Jacob não a perceba e depois anexa-la em algo é extremamente difícil. Provavelmente impossível."

Rachel suspirou. "Eu preciso encontrar uma maneira de provar que ele não é meu amigo do MySpace, ele criou oito contas diferentes ontem e me mandou convites de amizade de todos eles. Cada foto de perfil mostram ele em vários estados de nudez. Anexar uma câmera em qualquer pertence dele que possa filma-lo para provar que ele está em outro lugar ao mesmo tempo em que meu amigo do MySpace estiver online, é a única maneira de fazer isso."

"Tenho certeza de que existem mil maneiras mais fáceis de fazer isso."

"Eu lhe dou cem dólares."

"Eu vou ver o que posso fazer."

* * *

**FãdoMySpace**: Tudo bem, eu acho que precisamos de uma nova regra, você tem que vestir aquela fantasia de Chicago todos os dias.

**Rachel**: Você gostou?

**FãdoMySpace**: Bem, eu tenho olhos, então sim, eu gostei

* * *

"Rachel!"

Rachel olhou ao redor, rapidamente procurando por uma rota de fuga fácil, não encontrando, ela disse. "Jacob, pela ultima vez, eu não vou assinar sua petição de apoio a nudez em nossas apresentações escolares, isso não é certo."

Jacob parecia estar prestes a chorar. "Não, não é isso, embora se você resolva mudar de idéia, ainda pode assinar. É isso." Ele fungou e limpou o nariz com as costas da mão, em seguida, estendeu um pedaço de papel. Rachel apanhou-o cuidadosamente, agradecendo silenciosamente pelo álcool em gel que mantinha dentro do próprio armário. Escrito em letras recortadas de revistas e jornais, o papel dizia: "Eu roubei seu pássaro. Admita estar mentindo sobre o MySpace ou vou obrigar o pássaro a FAZER ISSO!". Em anexo, vinha o retrato de um papagaio.

Rachel franziu o rosto. "Alguém lhe enviou uma nota de resgate sobre seu papagaio de estimação? Eu nem sabia que você tinha um papagaio de estimação. E a única condição é que você admita não ser meu admirador do MySpace? Isso parece um pouco artificial."

Jacob acenou com a cabeça freneticamente. "Sim, por isso eu estou aqui para lhe dizer que eu não sou a pessoa por trás do MySpace. Eu queria ser, mas não sou, agora, por favor, diga para quem fez isso, que quero meu pássaro de volta." Ele fungou de novo. "Eu até ensinei ele a dizer 'Como você responde aos rumores de que você e Rachel Berry estão noivos?'".

Rachel não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco lisonjeada.

* * *

"Hei Rachel", Quinn disse com um sorriso. "O que você está fazendo? Calendários insanos?"

Rachel riu, arrumando os livros depois de mais uma aula. "Contrariamente à crença popular, Quinn, eu não estou constantemente envolvida em tramas secretas. Você viu o Artie, por aí?"

"Você quer falar com o Artie sobre algo que não é uma conspiração? Eu não acredito em você."

"Eu tenho tópicos de conversa que não sejam planos conspiratórios, Quinn."

"Eu sei." Quinn sorriu. "Você tem ativismo político e musical. Vamos almoçar juntas?"

Rachel hesitou, mas ela realmente tinha que dizer a Artie que a ajuda com Jacob não era mais necessária. "Não vai dar, Quinn."

A líder de torcida parecia distraída, de repente. "Oh, espere, eu esqueci completamente-"

Revirando sua bolsa, ela tirou um folheto e entregou-o a Rachel.

"Noite do Karaokê de Lima?" Rachel sorriu. "Karaokê?"

Quinn riu. "Sim, eu achei que seria algo que você gostasse. Você quer ir?"

"Você quer dizer... se eu quero ir com você? Juntas?"

"Não, eu achei que você poderia ir sozinha. Sabe, como membro representativo do Glee Club."

A expressão de Rachel mudou. "Oh. Bem, eu suponho..."

Quinn revirou os olhos. "Eu estou brincando, Rachel. Sim, eu estou perguntando se nós podemos ir juntas."

Era realmente muito difícil não gostar de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**Rachel**: Obrigada por afastar Jacob. Eu presumo que o seqüestro do papagaio foi idéia sua.

**FãdoMySpace**: Claro :) Não se preocupe, eu não o machucaria de verdade se Jacob não admitisse. Eu ia da-lo para Brittany, como um presente.

**Rachel**: Eu pensei que ela fosse fã de patos.

**FãdoMySpace**: Ela é, mas ela teria apreciado um papagaio também. Eu ia ensina-lo a dizer 'Rachel Berry é incrível' para irritar a Santana.

**Rachel**: Eu pensei que Santana e Brittany ainda não estivessem se falando?

**FãdoMySpace**: Ainda, mas elas vão fazer as pazes. Elas são meio que, destinadas a ficarem juntas ou algo parecido. Como nós...

**Rachel**: Eu deveria mencionar, eu estou interessada em alguém.

**FãdoMySpace**: Uh... Tudo bem? Como você sabe que é outro alguém? Você não sabe quem eu sou.

**Rachel**: Eu tenho quase certeza de que você não é essa pessoa.

* * *

"Rachel, missão cumprida."

Rachel olhou por cima do piano. "O que?"

Artie sorriu. "Missão cumprida. Eu anexei a câmera da mochila do Jacob. Aqui," ele lhe entregou um pedaço de papel. "Isso explica como você pode conectar seu computador a ela e ver o que está acontecendo."

A boca de Rachel abriu e fechou. Ela estava tão animada com a noite do karaokê que esqueceu totalmente de dizer a Artie que não tinha mais necessidade espionar Jacob.

"Então, posso ter minha nota de cem dólares agora?"

Prometendo entregar o dinheiro para ele depois, Quinn se aproximou enquanto ele se afastava para sentar ao lado de Mercedes e Kurt, enquanto esperavam o inicio do ensaio do Glee Club. "Sobre o que você e Xavier estavam conversando?"

Rachel parecia confusa. "Xavier? Essa não é uma referencia ligeiramente nerd para você, Quinn?"

Quinn cruzou os braços. "Você está defendendo ele?" ela observou Artie do outro lado da sala, e em seguida, se voltou para Rachel. "Oh. Entendo. Eu não sabia que ele fazia seu tipo."

"Meu tipo? Do que você-"

Ela foi interrompida pela exclamação de Brittany. "Oh, uau, Sam, eu amo seu cabelo, ele é tão... loiro!"

Santana olhou para ela de onde estava sentada, ao lado de Puck. "Eu mal posso esperar para ir para casa fazer sexo com você, Puck!" ela disse, também em voz alta, praticamente escalando no colo do garoto.

Brittany nem mesmo se incomodou em desviar o olhar de Santana e disse. "Sam, você é tão legal, você me leva em encontros realmente muito bons, eu me diverti tanto no parque ontem!"

Sam parecia confuso. "Nós não fomos para-"

"Puck, você é definitivamente a pessoa mais gostosa com quem eu já dormi. O _melhor_!"

Rachel olhou para Quinn, que parecia estar tentando conter o riso. "Isto parece imaturo. Elas ainda estão tentando fazer ciúmes uma para a outra?"

Quinn olhou para ela. "Eu não sei, por que você não pergunta para a pessoa quem você está _interessada_?" ela disse, seus olhos se arregalando comicamente, antes de se afastar e sentar ao lado de Brittany, que estava nomeando todos os patos de borracha que Sam supostamente havia comprado para ela, observando Santana beijando Puck (com olhos abertos, olhando de volta para Brittany).

Rachel estava confusa.

* * *

Ela olhou ao redor de seu quarto, entediada. Seus olhos caíram no papel que Artie lhe dera, explicando como ter acesso a câmera que ele anexara na mochila de Jacob.

Ela realmente não tinha mais porque espiona-lo.

Mas, seria de extrema ajuda saber como ele entrara na casa dela uma vez.

Ela rapidamente seguiu as instruções, antes de uma figura em preto e branco aparecer na tela do que presumivelmente parecia ser a sala de estar de Jacob. Embora a câmera parecesse estar no chão, a imagem era surpreendentemente clara. Jewfro caminhou em frente a câmera, carregando duas bonecas, uma estava vestindo um suéter e tinha cabelos escuros. Ele passou muito rápido para Rachel ver melhor o que a outra era, mas ela decidiu que provavelmente não queria saber.

Nada aconteceu por alguns minutos, e ela estava quase fechando o programa quando Jacob reapareceu de volta na tela, abrindo a porta da frente. Apesar de não haver som, ela assumiu que a campainha tivesse tocado, porque ele estava conversando com alguém, mas estava bloqueando a vista. Alguns segundos depois, no entanto, ele jogou os braços alegremente enquanto alguém lhe entregava uma gaiola grande.

Rachel elevou uma sobrancelha, o papagaio de Jacob estava sendo entregue a ele. Aquilo significava que quem quer que estivesse conversando com ele era seu admirador do MySpace. Ela engoliu em seco. Ele estava bem _ali_.

O nariz dela praticamente tocava na tela, assistindo Jacob se mover, então ela poderia ver quem estava lá. Rachel não teve que esperar muito, porque quando ele se virou para colocar a gaiola no chão, ela viu claramente. De pé na porta de Jacob Ben Israel, parecendo extremamente desconfortável, estava Quinn Fabray.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eu sei que demorou... Escola e essas coisas... maaaas, enfim. Eu trabalhei em outra tradução, Faberry, claro, e quem quiser conferir passa no meu perfil. O título dela é **_O Silêncio de um Beijo, _**tem três capítulos e já está completa. Beijos e obrigada pelas reviews. **

* * *

Pássaros estavam cantando, o sol estava brilhando, e Rachel havia descoberto a identidade de seu amigo secreto do MySpace de quem falava há quase um mês. E ela não só descobriu, mas foi também o _melhor_ resultado possível. Então, hoje não poderia ser um dia ruim. Ela andou pelos corredores procurando a líder de torcida, o que estava se tornando surpreendentemente difícil, considerando que para encontra-la, Rachel apenas precisava procurar o local onde a massa de estudantes se abria como o Mar Vermelho. Ela evitou Finn (que estava sorrindo mais estupidamente que habitual) e Puck e Sr. Shue (que aparentemente queria contar algo a ela), e na verdade, na maioria das manhãs ela ficaria feliz em falar com eles (prática muito importante para interagir com os fãs futuramente, afinal) mas nesta manhã sua intenção era _apenas_ encontrar Quinn, e dizer que ela sabia. Quando ela esbarrou em Santana com um encolher de ombros, não pôde evitar senão sorrir. Ela _sabia_. Ela sabia que era _Quinn_. E ela provavelmente não teria parado de sorrir se não tivesse sido empurrada sem cerimônia dentro de uma sala vazia.

Girando nos calcanhares para dizer a colega de time o que pensava sobre a bruta atitude (sem mencionar uma lição de polidez), Rachel foi interrompida por uma mão em sua boca.

"Você realmente parece alegre esta manhã, e eu realmente não quero ouvir o porque, quando e onde, ou qualquer outra porcaria, então se cale e me escute."

Lentamente, Santana removeu a mão. Rachel abriu a boca para discutir, mas novamente foi interrompida.

"Não. O que eu disse? Cala a boca. Senta aí."

Rachel franziu as sobrancelhas e sentou, cruzando os braços.

"Tudo bem, muito bom. Agora, essa coisa toda com a Brittany está me irritando, e eu quero, tipo, ter ela de volta ou o que seja, e porque nós estamos no Glee Club e porque Brittany gosta deste tipo de porcaria, eu preciso cantar uma música para ela, e você vai me ajudar com a escolha da canção, porque senão eu vou-"

"Espere um segundo, Santana, eu estou bastante-"

"Berry, eu sei que você aprendeu sobre revezamento no jardim de infância. Nesse momento, é minha vez de falar, e será sua vez quando eu sair desta sala e estiver bem longe de você. Como eu estava dizendo, se você não me ajudar eu vou-"

"Eu vou ajudar você, Santana, não há necessidade de recorrer a ameaças."

Santana estreitou os olhos. "Bem. Ótimo. Mas vamos parar de chamar isso de 'me ajudar', e talvez, chamar de... eu não sei, trabalhar para mim sem qualquer pagamento?"

"Então, basicamente, eu sou sua escrava?" Rachel não conseguiu evitar rir um pouco. Santana poderia dizer o que quisesse, mas ainda assim ela estava pedindo sua ajuda.

"Não, isso parece muito sexual. Empregada sem remuneração está bom."

Rachel sorriu, já começando a pensar em uma possível lista de músicas em sua cabeça. "Excelente. Embora eu tenha que dizer, Santana, enquanto eu claramente estou qualificada para encarar o papel de ser sua _empregada sem remuneração_, devo confessar que estou surpresa por você ter vindo até mim. Você nunca expressou nada além de simples cordialidade e indiferença no passado."

A outra deu de ombros. "Sim, bem, seu perseguidor do MySpace ou seja lá o que for, me pediu para fazer isso."

"O que? Quinn pediu para você fazer isso? Você sabe onde ela está?"

"Espere. Você sabe que é ela?" Santana deu o que a maioria das pessoas pensaria ser um sorriso sincero. "Não, mas, hei, porque você não espera um pouco para dizer a ela que sabe? Quero dizer, ela tem esse grande plano de revelação para você... você não quer estragar este grande gesto, não é mesmo?"

Rachel mordeu o lábio de maneira contemplativa. "Não, eu acho que não. Seria indelicado, para não mencionar que sempre gostei de grandes gestos românticos. Não, você está certa, eu vou deixa-la acreditar que não sei de nada, por enquanto."

"Incrível. Eu encontro você aqui de novo na hora do lanche, para que possamos acabar com isso."

Enquanto ela saía da sala, Santana sorriu para si mesma, isso ia ser _divertido_.

* * *

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, Rachel ficou surpresa ao ver Quinn sentada na sala de aula vazia onde ela concordara em encontrar Santana. Era a primeira vez que ela realmente via a garota desde que descobrira que a loira estava por trás dos comentários elogiosos do MySpace (o que era um pouco irônico, considerando que há não muito tempo, tais comentários eram horríveis – mas o pensamento veio com divertimento em vez de amargura). Enquanto ela admitia que a ideia de Santana era boa, Rachel achava difícil esconder a verdade, mas ela achava que Quinn provavelmente tinha um grande gesto planejado, e não ficaria surpresa se tal gesto estivesse ligado de alguma forma com a noite do karaokê para o qual fora convidada.

"Oi, Quinn," ela disse com um sorriso brilhante, sentando ao lado da loira. "Você está ansiosa para o _karaokê_ neste fim de semana?"

Manter o segredo poderia ser mais difícil do que ela esperava, ela não estava exatamente bem versada na arte da sutileza.

"Hein?" Quinn parecia distraída. "Eu acho. Eu não sei se vou conseguir ir. Talvez você deva levar outra pessoa, como, eu não sei, Artie."

Rachel franziu o rosto. "Por que eu levaria o Artie?" Seus olhos se arregalaram com a realização. "Espere, foi isso que você quis dizer quando... Quinn, eu não tenho uma queda pelo-"

"Tudo bem, então, dois ratinhos cegos." Santana apareceu com seu ar habitual de arrogância. "Vamos nos apressar para que eu não tenha que sofrer com a presença de vocês duas por muito tempo."

Quinn levantou uma sobrancelha. "Dois ratinhos cegos? Esses apelidos têm base em alguma coisa, ou você simplesmente coloca palavras aleatórias juntas?"

Santana deu um sorriso condescendente. "Dois ratinhos cegos, porque nenhuma de vocês consegue ver o que está _bem na frente_ uma da outra. Agora, Berry, me diga o que eu vou cantar."

Rachel removeu a lista da bolsa. "Bem, Santana, enquanto pensei em uma série de possibilidades, pessoalmente a minha favorita foi uma das canções de Taylor Swift-"

"Absolutamente não. Próxima sugestão."

Quinn revirou os olhos. "O que há de errado com a Taylor Swift?"

"Não foi você que disse que ela era uma succubus loira apenas interessada em fama e dinheiro, e que não tinha um osso criativo no corpo?"

"Na verdade, Britanny disse isso, eu apenas concordei com ela. E mudei minha opinião desde então."

Rachel olhou para as duas lideres de torcida, incerta sobre a razão do ódio de Santana por Taylor Swift ou pelo fato de que Brittany saber o que era um succubus. Decidindo que o assunto não ajudaria em nada no momento, ela continuou. "Muito bem, tem uma música da Kelly Clarkson-"

"Não."

"Nickelback?"

Santana olhou para Quinn. "Você está brincando comigo, não é? Ela?"

Quinn olhou de volta. "_Santana_, se você continuar falando, _alguém_ vai começar a adivinhar _algo_ que eu não quero que esse _alguém_ saiba e então eu vou ter que dizer para todo mundo com que idade você parou de dormir com um ursinho de pelúcia."

Rachel fingiu continuar lendo a folha – Quinn sempre fora assim tão... sem sutileza? Por fim, ela interrompeu uma longa guerra entre olhares entre as duas. "Claramente, então, minhas escolhas de músicas pop não são do seu gosto. Embora eu tenha que dizer, que acho que a Brittany gostaria delas."

"Sim, mas Brittany me ama por ser eu mesma, não pela minha habilidade em escolher as piores músicas mais vendidas no mundo."

Quinn recostou-se na cadeira. "Ela também ama a sua parte cafajeste?"

"É claro que não, por isso eu tenho que reconquista-la."

"Tenho que dizer, Santana, espero que seu tratamento a Brittany acabe em um compromisso sério."

"Bem, é óbvio."

Quinn sorriu, "Eu não sei, Rachel. Talvez não devêssemos nos incomodar em ajuda-la."

Os olhos de Santana se estreitaram. "Você está certa. Talvez eu procure o Artie em vez de vocês."

Rachel, porém, mal prestou atenção, quando uma súbita idéia lhe ocorreu. "Então se você e Brittany possuem diferentes gostos para música, talvez possamos incorporar as duas. Eu acho que a situação pede por um-"

"Se você disser mashup eu vou bater em você."

Rachel sorriu, "Deixa comigo."

* * *

Sr. Shue suspirou enquanto andava pelos corredores. Ele tinha que dizer, para pessoas que subiam no palco e se faziam notáveis, o Glee Club era realmente bom em se esconder quando queria. O único membro que ele foi capaz de encontrar havia sido Brittany, e ela estava muito ocupada tentando explicar para outra Cheerio as idéias básicas sobre a teoria das cordas ("tudo está pendurado no céu com cordas invisíveis, como marionetes") e ela não o escutara. Após andar pelos corredores por quase meia hora, ele finalmente desistiu e decidiu tomar uma boa xícara de café na sala dos professores, enquanto sentia pena de si mesmo ainda por causa de Emma. Enquanto ele virava na direção oposta, quase esbarrou em Rachel, que estava sorrindo diabolicamente para ele.

Will deveria saber: ela sempre estava lá quando ele queria que ela não estivesse.

"Olá, Sr. Shue." Ela começou, como sempre na velocidade máxima. "Se você tiver um tempo eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor-"

"Uh, é, claro, Rachel. Mas primeiro você tem que me ajudar, a Treinadora Sylvester quer que o Glee Club execute uma apresentação para ela amanhã à tarde – para provar que não estamos tramando alguma coisa... depois de todos os acontecimentos envolvendo Mike, e American Idol... ela parece pensar... Tudo bem, honestamente, eu não sei o que ela está pensando, mas ainda assim, temos que cantar para ela. Então avise os outros. Nós podemos fazer uma performance de "Don't Stop Believing", essa música nunca envelhece."

Rachel sorriu: "Na verdade, isso parece perfeito. Depois que fizermos isso, talvez possamos executar uma outra música, e eu quero que o senhor me ajude..."

* * *

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu decidi que não me importo se você está interessada em outra pessoa, ainda podemos manter contato.

**Rachel**: Você ainda está pensando em me perseguir?

**FãdoMySpace**: Sim.

**Rachel**: Muita coragem da sua parte.

**FãdoMySpace**: Na verdade não, Santana acha que eu tenho uma chance.

**Rachel**: Isso parece muito corajoso para mim.

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu não sou.

Em seu quarto, Rachel fez uma careta. Ela não tinha certeza se existiam muitas pessoas que não achavam Quinn corajosa, exceto, a própria Quinn. Ela não tinha muito tempo para discordar, porém, pois outra mensagem apareceu.

**FãdoMySpace**: Se eu fosse corajoso, beijaria você exatamente do jeito que quero.

Ela estava prestes a questionar a gramática de "do jeito que quero" quando percebeu.

**Rachel**: Você quer me beijar?

Quinn disse coisas assim antes, mas de alguma forma, era diferente quando se sabia quem era. Diferente quando se sabia que Quinn estava sentada atrás de um teclado em algum lugar, pensando em beija-la. Deus, Quinn Fabray queria beija-la.

**FãdoMySpace**: É praticamente tudo que eu penso.

Rachel mordeu o lábio.

**FãdoMySpace**: Bem, não exatamente tudo.

Ela franziu o cenho, se perguntando se seria necessário um esclarecimento. Afinal, pensar beija-la não poderia tomar tanto tempo assim de Quinn, ela ainda tinha que pensar em lições de casa, Cheerios, Glee, e trivialidades como comer e dormir. Mesmo Rachel, cuja mente tinha a incrível tendência em forcar-se em um único objetivo, não conseguia pensar constantemente em Quinn e – espera.

**Rachel**: Hum, sobre o que mais você pensa?

Não era como se ela não tivesse pensado em Quinn daquele modo antes, porque ela tinha (realmente tinha), mas era diferente, ao saber que Quinn a desejava da mesma maneira. Ela era Quinn Fabray e poderia ter qualquer um, mas (Rachel apertou os lençóis sob os dedos) a loira _a_ desejava.

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu não consigo falar, eu já disse que não sou corajoso.

**Rachel**: Diga. Seja corajoso.

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu não sei, o que você quer que eu diga? Que eu observo você no Glee Club e simplesmente fico maluco vendo você dançar do que jeito que dança? Que eu costumava olhar o modo como Finn abraçava e tocava você de um jeito que eu nunca poderia toca-la?

Rachel engoliu em seco. Ela tinha quase certeza de que nunca mais seria capaz de cantar nos ensaios do Glee Club sabendo que os olhos de Quinn estariam grudados sobre ela, e sabendo que ela estava pensando em, em...

Não era como se Rachel nunca tivesse deitado nesta mesma cama, imaginando Quinn ao seu lado, imaginando Quinn fora de seu uniforme das lideres de torcida enquanto as duas se despiam e só sobrasse Quinn e Rachel, e os cabelos loiros de Quinn sobre o travesseiro enquanto Rachel-

**Rachel**: Como você quer me tocar?

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu só quero... não sei... eu realmente quero ouvir você respirando no meu ouvido, suspirando como se me desejasse.

No quarto, Rachel suspirou, na sua mente, tudo o que conseguia ver era Quinn sobre ela, Quinn sorrindo em sua direção enquanto Rachel corria os dedos sobre o estomago da líder de torcida e as mãos de Quinn em sua-

**Rachel**: O que mais?

**FãdoMySpace**: Eu acho que quando vejo você naquelas saias curtas, tudo em que penso é no que está debaixo, e imagino você na minha cama, nua, me pedindo para toca-la _lá_, e eu obedeço porque você é linda e você é minha.

Os olhos de Rachel estavam meio fechados, e na sua cabeça, as pontas de seus dedos ainda conseguiam alcançar as costas nuas de Quinn, enquanto ela ria porque sabia como Rachel a desejava, sussurrando "por favor", e então os dedos de Quinn deslizariam para baixo em direção a-

**Rachel**: E depois?

**FãdoMySpace**: Você estaria úmida por mim, e seria diferente de qualquer outra coisa, porque Rachel Berry estaria debaixo de mim e isso me faria tremer e gemer, e ela estaria dizendo meu nome e Deus, sentir você é tão bom.

Seria o nome de Quinn em seus lábios e os lábios de Quinn em seus seios, e os dedos de Quinn movendo-se dentro de Rachel até-

**FãdoMySpace**: Era isso que você queria que eu dissesse?

**Rachel**: Sim. Exatamente isso.

* * *

"Oi, Rachel." Finn sorriu para ela. "Adivinha?"

Ela esticou o pescoço para olhar para o garoto. "Eu não sei, Finn."

"Talvez ele tenha parado de crescer."

"Frankenteen parado de crescer? Não, impossível."

Rachel olhou surpresa para Santana e Quinn, que pareciam ter a incrivel habilidade de aparecer de repente. Finn parecia um pouco assustado. "Eu sei que estou um pouco feliz, e que sou alto, mas eu pareço mesmo verde?"

"Sua mãe faz reciclagem, não faz?" Santana disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Isso pareceu deixa-lo aliviado. "Eu acho que sim. Enfim, como eu estava dizendo Rachel, a Amy voltou!"

"A garota que tentou socar todas nós? E temos que ficar felizes por isso?" Quinn olhou olhou para Finn, incrédula.

"Aparentemente foi implausível manda-la para uma escola militar apenas porque os pais dela queriam." Ele disse alegremente.

Santana revirou os olhos, olhando para Rachel. "Você namorou esse cara o verão todo? Mesmo?"

Rachel bufou indignada. "Sim, mas deixe-me lembra-la que foi você quem dormiu com ele, Santana, e você," ela apontou para Quinn. "Namorou com ele por muito mais tempo que eu."

Santana suspirou. "Essa conversa é idiota. Finn, ninguém se importa com a sua namorada psicopata, agora vá embora, eu acho que ouvi um carro de sorvete."

Ele correu, murmurando "Sério?", e Rachel olhou para as duas garotas mais intimidadoras do colégio. Não que Rachel Berry possa ser intimidada, especialmente não quando Rachel percebeu o olhar de Quinn em sua saia curta (que, depois da noite passada, foi uma completa coincidência). E também depois da noite passada, Rachel gostava um pouco mais do uniforme das Cheerios.

"Tudo bem," Santana disse, olhando entre as duas. "Vamos nos apressar antes que eu vomite em cima de vocês duas. Berry, o que eu vou cantar e quando?"

"Tomei a liberdade de mandar um e-mail com a partitura para você noite passada, vamos praticar no almoço e executa-la esta tarde após a nossa performance para Treinadora Sylvester."

"Woah," Santana levantou uma mão. "Isso não vai funcionar, Sylvester ainda está naquela de nos transformar em adolescentes modelos de Jesus, graças ao patrocínio da igreja. De jeito nenhum ela vai aceitar duas Cheerios saindo do armário de mãos dadas."

Quinn deu de ombros, "Vamos esperar até que ela vá embora."

Rachel sorriu, e Santana se permitiu um pequeno sorriso, antes de perceber. "-espera, Berry, como você conseguiu meu e-mail?"

* * *

Enquanto o Glee Club ficava de pé ofegante após (mais uma) apresentação de Don't Stop Believing, Sr. Shue olhou para Sue com um sorriso. "Pronto," ele disse. "Está satisfeita por não estarmos envolvidos em nada sinistro?"

Sue fez uma careta. "Depois de assistir esse crime contra a natureza, eu não diria que estou satisfeita. Mas pelo menos acredito que você não estará usurpando minha gloria no American Idol."

Will parecia confuso. "Você vai se inscrever para o Amrican Idol?"

"Isso não é da sua conta, William. Obrigada pelo seu tempo, e esteja ciente de que em 48 horas minha inscrição estará feita."

Will encarou-a de volta, Becky à reboque, até que as portas do auditório de fecharam.

"OK!" Ele disse, batendo palmas. "Ótimo trabalho, pessoal, vocês podem pegar suas coisas e-"

"Na verdade, Sr. Shuester" Rachel disse, se aproximando da frente do palco. "Como você sabe, Santana tem uma apresentação especial para uma pessoa especial, se vocês quiserem ficar e assistir, seria ótimo. É um mashup com o qual o Sr. Shue nos ajudou."

O Glee Club se entreolhou, concordando com olhares que diziam "nossos pais não vão aparecer pelos próximos vinte minutos, então, vamos ficar", alguns deles piscando para Brittany, que apenas parecia confusa. Todos saíram do palco, exceto Quinn e Rachel, que ficariam para o apoio vocal.

"Uh," Santana parecia nervosa, "Então, hum.."

Rachel tomou o lugar por ela, apontando para Brad e Puck, que comandariam os instrumentos (tanto Sam quanto Puck pareciam aliviados por terem se livrado de Brittany e Santana).

Santana encarou o Glee Club à sua frente, assim como, é claro, Brittany. Aparentemente era uma coisa de apresentar em frente à milhares de pessoas em competições de lideres de torcida, e outra cantar sobre seus sentimentos para a garota por quem você estava apaixonada.

Quinn ficou ao lado dela, com uma mão em seu ombro. "Respire fundo," ela murmurou baixinho suficiente para que apenas Rachel e Santana pudessem ouvir. "Seja corajosa."

Rachel sorriu, apontando para Puck e Brad, que começaram a tocar, enquanto Santana suspirava e acenava.

"I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted,  
I fell right through the cracks, but I'm trying to get back."

Silenciosamente, Amy deslizou para o lado de Finn.

"I worry I won't see your face light up again,  
Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme."

Mercedes virou, confusa, enquanto Brittany se encostava na diva, "Ela disse que era para alguém especial," a loira assentiu. "Paraquem ela está cantando?"

"I'm here without you baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight I'm yours."

Sorrindo um pouco, Mercedes disse, "Você, idiota. Isso é para você."

"I was lost and alone but you're still on my lonely mind,  
It cannot wait I'm yours,  
I can't stand to fly,  
You finally find, you and I collide."

Quando a música terminou, Brittany ficou de pé e se aproximou do palco lentamente. "Foi para mim?" ela perguntou.

Engolindo em seco, Santana assentiu.

Brittany mordeu o lábio. "Colidir parece doloroso para mim."

Santana sorriu, sem ar. "Eu não quero mais machucar você."

"Promete?"

"Prometo."

Rachel virou a cabeça em tempo para apanhar o olhar de Quinn, em sua cadeira, Amy estava sorrindo.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Eu não sei o que tem em você," a boca de Quinn estava pressionada contra seu ouvido, levando arrepios a sua pele. "Mas eu não consigo parar de te desejar."_

_Sentada na beira da cama, Rachel estendeu a mão, tentando puxar a boca de Quinn para mais perto da sua, mas a outra se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios, colocando seu iPod nos auto-falantes. Em poucos segundos, o som de Marvin Gaye encheu o quarto, e Quinn se moveu lentamente em direção ao-_

Rachel abriu os olhos. Marvin Gaye? Mesmo em sua cabeça Rachel não conseguiria imaginar Quinn sendo fã de Marvin Gaye. Sem falar que ela não tinha certeza se aquela iluminação do sonho era mesmo igual a do seu quarto de verdade. Talvez Quinn tivesse preparado tudo...

Não importa, ela só tinha que esquecer aquele devaneio e experimentar melhor aquele sonho acordada.

_Quinn estava encostada no piano, sorrindo. Rachel olhou ao redor da sala vazia – quando Quinn pedira que se encontrasse com ela, Rachel pensou que seria algum tipo de reunião urgente do Glee Club, mas elas estavam claramente sozinhas, e Quinn tinha um olhar muito... muito predatório._

_Ela limpou a garganta. "Hum, sobre o que você queria falar comigo?"_

_Os olhos de Quinn examinaram-na de cima a baixo. "Eu gostaria de saber se você quer fazer um dueto comigo."_

_Rachel mordeu o lábio. "Certamente. Você tem alguma canção especial em mente?"_

_Do nada, Bloodhoud Gang começou a tocar, e Quinn cantou. __"You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals..."_

Rachel abriu os olhos de novo. De onde aquilo estava saindo? Aquela musica definitivamente não era nada sexy. Naquela parte do sonho, Quinn geralmente começava a cantar "Your Body is a Wonderland" e rasgava as próprias roupas. Ela suspirou, claramente ela não conseguiria construir um melhor cenário plausível em sua mente, então ela tinha apenas que pular para as partes boas.

_Quinn estava no capô de seu carro, nua e ofegante enquanto Rachel roçava os dentes em seu pescoço. "Jesus, Rach," ela gaguejou, ao sentir dedos macios sobre seus mamilos. O metal do carro estava frio sob os joelhos de Rachel, mas Quinn estava quente ao seu toque._

_"Rachel," Quinn ofegou, mas foi interrompida quando Rachel beijou sua boca, uma mão sobre sua coxa movendo-se lentamente para cima, "Rachel." Quinn conseguiu falar finalmente. "Temos que nos apressar ou vamos nos atrasar para sua estréia como Elphaba em Wicked."_

_"Eu não me importo." Ela murmurou, movendo a boca para baixo, mordendo a clavicula da loira, suas unhas acariciando a parte interna da coxa de Quinn, que começou a tremer._

_"Deus-" ela engasgou. "Rach-"_

"Rachel! O jantar está pronto, desça agora!"

Rachel tirou a mão de dentro das calças de seu pijama com um gemido frustrado. Seu pai tinha o pior timing possível.

* * *

"Hei, Rachel." Quinn apareceu ao lado do seu armário com um sorriso brilhante. "Ansiosa com o karaokê neste fim de semana?"

Rachel sorriu. "Sim, muito, eu já comecei a considerar escolhas de canções que seriam apropriadas para o publico. Tem uma música daquela banda t.A.T.u que eu acho, seria particularmente apropriada."

Quinn riu. "OK, bem, apenas tente se lembrar que karaokê fica ao lado de uma casa de repouso."

A expressão no rosto de Rachel caiu, Quinn balançou a cabeça e apanhou os livros de sua mão com um sorriso. "Venha, eu vou acompanhá-la até sua próxima classe."

Rachel tentou continuar fingindo que estava desapontada, mas achou muito difícil quando Quinn sorria para ela daquele jeito.

* * *

Rachel entrou na sala do coral, encontrando Sam segurando Santana, que lutava para sair de seus braços, tentando atacar Finn.

"Você! Aquela sua namorada idiota!" ela estava berrando.

"Santana," Finn estendeu as mãos para cima. "Eu nem mesmo sei do que você está falando!"

Rachel contornou a briga, franzindo a testa e parou ao lado de Quinn. "O que está acontecendo?" ela sussurrou para a lider de torcida.

Quinn deu de ombros. "Ninguém sabe ao certo, mas eles estão fazendo isso há quase dez minutos. Kurt apostou com Tina dez dólares que Sam vai se cansar e deixar Santana ir, e que ela vai chutar as bolas dos dois. Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela vai fugir antes de ser pega."

Rachel virou-se para olha-la com horror. "Isto é horrível. Não deveríamos estar tentando- você está comendo pipoca? De onde você tirou isso?"

"Mercedes trouxe, você quer um pouco?"

"Quinn!" ela exclamou. "Nós deveríamos estar tentando impedir aquilo, e não assistindo como expectadores de uma luta Romana."

"Rachel," Quinn pôs uma mão em sua cintura para tentar acalma-la. "Se qualquer um de nós tentar intervir, ela só vai ficar mais brava. Já chamamos Brittany e ela vai estar aqui em breve. Vai dar tudo certo."

"Bem," Rachel respondeu, um tanto quanto mais calma. "Nesse caso, eu não me importaria em aceitar sua oferta quanto a pipoca. Embora eu ainda ache que isso é errado. É doce ou salgada?"

* * *

Finn sentou-se ao lado dela pesadamente, enquanto esperavam o professor de Inglês chegar. Rachel olhou para ele com o canto dos olhos. Ela gostava de Finn, ela realmente gostava, mas ele tinha a tendência a procura-la apenas quando queria fazer reclamações sobre Amy ou a escola ou batentes de porta em que ele costumava bater a cabeça. É claro que ela só costumava procura-lo quando queria alguma coisa, mas talvez a amizade deles seja assim mesmo. Assim, ela decidiu perguntar.

"Você está bem, Finn?"

Ele olhou para ela com medo. "Eu não vi Amy o dia inteiro. Eu tenho quase certeza que Santana invadiu a casa dela noite passada e a assassinou."

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Não seja tolo, Finn", ela disse com desdém, "Santana não é tão violenta quanto ela gostaria que todos acreditem. Ela ladra mas não morde." Ela reconsiderou. "Bem, provavelmente ela ladra 60% e morde 40%, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda acredito no que disse. Posso perguntar o que Amy fez para deixar Santana com tanta raiva?"

Finn a olhou surpreso. "Você não ouviu? Ela fez Santana e Brittany serem expulsas das Cheerios."

* * *

Durante a semana, Rachel se acostumara com as aparições surpresas de Quinn durante o dia, ou a procura-la ela mesma, para caminharem juntas até as aulas ou Glee ou para lancharem juntas. Naquele dia, no entanto, ela não conseguia encontra-la, e ao final do dia ela tinha quase certeza de que estava sendo evitada.

Cruzando o estacionamento a caminho de casa, ela ouviu a voz de Santana falando alto suficiente para ser ouvida por todos os alunos que ainda permaneciam na escola.

"Você está brincando comigo? Você não pode nos ajudar?" ela disse, "Nós deveríamos ser amigas!"

Rachel não conseguiu ouvir a resposta de Quinn, mas ela parecia chateada enquanto olhava para o chão.

Santana jogou os braços para o ar. "Sylvester vai ouvir você. Você sabe disso." Sua voz diminuiu um pouco. "Isso não é justo, você sabe que não é justo."

Quinn apenas deu de ombros, enquanto Rachel se aproximava delas, Brittany puxou Santana e as duas se afastaram.

"Quinn..." Rachel disse, colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Você está bem? O que está acontecendo?"

A líder de torcida se inclinou com o seu toque, respirando profundamente. "Amy contou a Sylvester sobre Santana e Brittany, e com toda essa coisa do patrocínio da Igreja... bem, elas foram expulsas da equipe."

Rachel franziu a testa, movendo-se para colocar o braço em volta da outra garota, tentando não suspirar de prazer com a proximidade, não quando a outra estava obviamente chateada. "Isso não parece justo. Embora eu não entenda porque Santana esteja chateada com você."

O braço de Quinn deslizou em volta da cintura de Rachel, afundando os dedos no suéter da cantora, que mal se atreveu a respirar, no caso de fazer Quinn se afastar. "Ela quer que eu convença Sylvester a aceita-las de volta."

Incerta se poderia se atrever a segurar a mão de Quinn, Rachel respondeu. "Mas você pode fazer isso, não pode? Treinadora Sylvester ouviria você."

Quinn suspirou, e Rachel sentiu a respiração contra sua bochecha. "Eu não posso arriscar meu lugar no time novamente. Não depois do que aconteceu no ano passado. Não quando..."

A garota fez um movimento vago com a mão, e Rachel pareceu desapontada quando ela se afastou, inclinando-se contra o carro. "Sylvester falou comigo hoje, também." Ela olhou para as chaves do carro na mão, evitando Rachel. "Ela disse que Amy acha que está acontecendo alguma coisa entre eu e você, também. Ela disse que eu posso ser a capitã das líderes de torcida mas que ela não pode arriscar esse acordo de patrocínio," ela deu uma risada sem humor "Parece que a igreja leva esse lance de homossexualidade muito a sério."

Rachel franziu a testa. "Mas isso é ridículo. Há outros patrocinadores, igrejas inclusive que não se importariam. Eu poderia falar com meus pais e contatar o ACLU e-"

"Eu não posso arriscar,Rachel." Quinn disse bruscamente, ficando ereta. "Isso apenas significa que nós não podemos nos ver fora da escola ou algo parecido. Não que isso importe, obviamente." Ela limpou a garganta. "Nós somos apenas amigas. Não queremos levantar suspeitas."

Rachel observou Quinn entrar em seu carro, batendo a porta. Elas eram apenas amigas.

* * *

**Rachel**: Podemos conversar?

**Rachel**: Fale comigo, por favor?

Rachel esperou a noite toda, mas não houve resposta.

* * *

Era estranho, Rachel pensava, sentar na sala do coral e ver Santana e Brittany fora de seus uniformes das Cherrios. Elas pareciam desconfortáveis, fora de sua barreira de proteção. Sr. Shue estava falando alguma coisa, mas ninguém parecia prestar atenção, e Quinn não estava lá.

Finalmente, 15 minutos depois e quando todos já esperavam desesperadamente que Sr. Shue se calasse, a loira apareceu, parecendo nervosa.

"Oh, ótimo..." Santana disse, audivelmente "Eu estava começando a achar que esse ensaio realmente precisava de uma maldita vadia."

"Santana," Sr. Shue repreendeu. "Ninguém aqui é vadia. Honestamente pessoal, se realmente queremos vencer nas Seccionais, vocês tem que aprender a conviver e-"

"Na verdade, Sr. Shue." Disse Quinn, olhando para cima finalmente. "Eu sou uma vadia."

Vários murmuraram 'O que?' e 'esse ensaio está finalmente ficando interessante', e Shue quis interromper, mas Quinn continuou. "Eu quero dizer, vamos pensar sobre isso, de verdade. Durante anos eu fui horrível com pessoas que eram ótimas amigas, e eu nem mesmo tive coragem de pedir desculpas, eu tratei meus dois namorados como lixo e deixei para baixo uma pessoa com quem eu me importo. Importava..." ela voltou a encarar o chão. "Não agora, alguém no passado." Ela suspirou e continuou "Sim. E agora eu estraguei as coisas com minhas duas melhores amigas, e não foi a primeira vez com uma delas, porque eu não sou só uma vadia, mas eu sou covarde também."

Houve um silencio atordoado após aquela explosão, os membros do Glee Club se entreolharemem confusão. Santanaapertava a mão de Brittany em seu colo.

"Eu vou embora." Quinn disse. "Desculpe pela interrupção. Eu vou embora." Ela se virou e saiu, e Rachel esperou apenas alguns segundos antes de segui-la.

"Quinn!" ela gritou, correndo atrás da loira. "Quinn!"

Quinn desacelerou e virou. "Você teve que correr para me acompanhar, Berry?" ela deu um meio sorriso. "Eu acho que suas pernas são mesmo bem mais curtas que as minhas."

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Aonde você está indo?"

Quinn deu de ombros, apontando vagamente para a saída, "Para casa. O que você quer?"

"Você não acha que deveria falar com a Treinadora Sylvester?"

Os olhos da líder de torcida se estreitaram. "Eu não posso, Rachel, eu já expliquei. Você não ouviu? Por que você me seguiu?"

Rachel colocou a mão suavemente no braço da outra "Você é a única que não ouve, Quinn. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que você não é covarde?"

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram de surpresa e Rachel deu um pequeno sorriso. "Seja corajosa."

* * *

**ÉEEE... mais um capítulo e eu sei que demorou, mesmo assim, eu agradeço às pessoas que continuam acompanhando a história e as minhas outras traduções, e também aquelas que apoiam meus estudos. Seria ótimo viver só nessa realidade paralela onde nossos shows preferidos tomam rumos que nós gostaríamos que tomassem, mas a vida real aqui fora é foda e nossos programas ainda não são tudo o que a gente espera, maaaaaas... a imaginação serve para isso. O próximo capítulo não vai demorar então fiquem de olho. BEIJOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel suspirou enquanto virava mais uma pagina de seu mais novo caderno de autógrafos, onde fazia sua assinatura bem praticada mais uma vez. Ela havia deixado bem claro para Quinn que sabia que ela era o seu admirador do MySpace, e ainda assim, a loira correu o mais rápido que pôde. Ela descansou a caneta por alguns segundos para flexionar os dedos doídos – embora fosse importante praticar sua caligrafia para autógrafos futuros, a atividade podia ser muito cansativa. O que Quinn estava fazendo? Ela não parecia com raiva, apenas dissera que tinha que sair e então foi embora. Talvez, Rachel pensou com um sorriso tímido, ela estivesse planejando um grande gesto romântico que exigia todo o seu tempo para prepara-lo.

Esta teoria foi rapidamente dispensada, no entanto, quando o som familiar de seu laptop lhe informou ter recebido uma nova mensagem.

**FãdoMySpace**: Oi, como você está?

**Rachel**: Olá. Você não pode mudar seu nome agora que nós duas sabemos quem você é?

**FãdoMySpace**: O que você quer dizer com você sabe quem eu sou?

**Rachel**: Fala sério, Quinn.

**FãdoMySpace**: Quinn? Eu não sou a Quinn.

Rachel fez beicinho. Talvez Quinn precisasse de alguma inspiração.

* * *

Ela passou a maior parte da manhã do lado de fora do escritório de Sue Sylvester. Ela tinha certeza que Quinn estava lá desde que ouvira Brittany dizer a Santana sobre algum tipo de conspiração de clones entre as Cherrios, sem mencionar que Becky aparecera ao seu lado algumas vezes para dizer "Treinadora Sylvester não está pronta para receber visitas pois estava em conselho de guerra". Ainda assim, porém, Rachel estava começando a se perguntar o que exatamente poderia demorar tanto tempo (mas aquela era Sue Sylvester, quase tudo poderia estar acontecendo lá dentro).

Finalmente Quinn surgiu, pálida mas triunfante. Rachel rapidamente se ocupou fingindo estar lendo um cartaz muito impreciso sobre os perigos do cigarro (ela não estava inteiramente certa, mas suspeitava de que aquela era uma das principais causas de filhos homossexuais). Fazendo uma nota mental para entrar em contato com Figgins para tratar deste assunto, ela prendeu a respiração quando Quinn se aproximou.

"Rachel." Quinn parecia achar graça. Rachel demorou alguns segundos, tentando decidir entre se virar ou continuar fingindo que não estava ali.

"Oh!" ela finalmente deu uma pirueta para trás, grata por seus anos de aula de interpretação. "Olá, Quinn, eu realmente não esperava encontrar você por aqui! Que coincidência!"

Quinn fez uma excelente performance de alguém que não acreditava em nada do que estava ouvindo, fazendo um enorme esforço para não rir, pensou Rachel. "Sim, essa é uma coincidência muito grande. Então, o que lhe traz a esta parte da escola? Já que você não estava esperando que eu saísse daquele escritório durante toda a manhã, quero dizer."

"Eu estive esperando você sair do armário há muito mais tempo que isso, Quinn."

A boca de Quinn se abriu. "Isso foi uma piada? Rachel Berry contou uma piada? E nem foi tão ruim assim? Santana nunca vai acreditar nisso!"

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Eu posso ser engraçada."

"Sim, mas você é engraçada da mesma forma que um filhote corre de encontro a uma porta de vidro e fica confuso."

"Isso foi um elogio?" Rachel franziu o rosto. "Ou você estava tirando sarro de mim? Eu não entendi."

Quinn riu. "Viu – filhotinho, porta de vidro. Você vai me dizer o que estava fazendo aqui?"

Rachel empinou os ombros, decidindo que deveria deixar esse lance de "filhotinho" para mais tarde (e se Quinn fosse uma pessoa que gostasse mais de gatos?) "OK, eu admito", ela disse, como se uma grande confissão estivesse sendo feita. "Eu queria ver se você estava falando com Treinadora Sylvester sobre aceitar Brittany e Santana de volta ao time das Cherrios."

"Oh, você estava? Eu nunca teria imaginado." A líder de torcida revirou os olhos. "Sim, eu falei com ela."

Rachel sorriu, "Excelente! O que ela disse? Como você conseguiu convence-la?"

Quinn franziu a testa, como se estivesse imersa em pensamentos. "Como eu consegui convence-la? Hum, vamos ver." Ela acariciou o queixo. "Eu acho que disse que aquilo era ridículo, e que eu não queria mais fazer os joguinhos de outras pessoas. Eu salientei que estamos perto demais da nossa próxima competição e que já era tarde demais para um novo recrutamento e que era tarde demais para voltar a dormir. Eu não sei porque disse isso. Então eu disse que ela podia confiar nos próprios instintos, fechar os olhos e saltar. Acho que eu realmente a persuadi quando mencionei Defying Gravity."

"Isso soa estranhamente familiar."

"Será que não foi porque você me enviou essa canção três vezes noite passada?"

"Eu queria ter certeza de que você tinha entendido a mensagem!"

Quinn maneou a cabeça. "Bem, obrigada. Na verdade, eu apenas disse a ela que não poderíamos perder duas das nossas melhores dançarinas, e que o fato de que elas dormem juntas não é da conta dos nossos patrocinadores. Eu acho que ela concordou quando percebeu que eu ficaria naquele escritório o dia todo se fosse preciso."

Rachel sorriu. "Isso foi muito corajoso de sua parte."

Quinn deu de ombros. "Foi mais teimosia. Eu só queria que Santana parasse de cuspir na minha cara."

"Eu ainda acho que foi corajoso," disse Rachel, desafiadoramente, "Não tem outra coisa que você deva me contar?"

"Oh!" Quinn sorriu, "Sobre o MySpace?"

"Sim!"

"Sim, você ouviu que provavelmente eles vão cancelar o site?"

Quinn se afastou com uma risada, a saia das Cherrios balançando junto com seus quadris, enquanto Rachel olhava para ela em descrença.

"Eles vão cancelar?" ela chamou. "Mas o que vai acontecer com os meus vídeos?"

* * *

Rachel observava Finn devorando seu lanche tão rápido quanto podia, e de repente sentiu nojo de comer sua própria comida.

"Você tem que comer assim?" ela perguntou, fazendo careta.

"Sim", ele balançou a cabeça, a boca cheia com metade de seu sanduíche sendo mastigado, "Tem bacon nele, e se Quinn ver isso, ela vai tomar ele de mim."

Como se aquela fosse sua deixa, Quinn apareceu, colocando seu lanche ao lado de Rachel. O lábio dela enrolou em desgosto. "Ninguém quer ver sua digestão, Finn, fecha essa boca. E me dê esse sanduíche, você pode ficar com a minha salada."

Finn mal teve tempo de reagir antes de parecer triste ao ver seu sanduíche ser substituído pela salada. Rachel sorriu para os dois, surpresa ao pensar que há poucas semanas ela lanchava sozinha, e agora era sempre convidada a sentar com eles. Verdade, Finn costumava convida-la a se sentar com ele quase todas as vezes, mas vê-lo comer só realmente valia a pena quando havia um potencial muito grande de uma linda e loira líder de torcida sentar ao seu lado.

"Enfim, como eu estava dizendo," ela disse de repente para Finn, que parecia confuso. "Eu descobri quem é meu amigo do MySpace."

Ele franziu a testa, cutucando a salada com o garfo. "Eu sei, você já me disse isso dez minutos atrás."

Rachel mal o ouviu, ela estava ocupada demais olhando para Quinn com o canto dos olhos. A outra parecia estar sorrindo para sua garrafa de água.

"Então, quem é?" a lider de torcida perguntou, sorrindo. "Este amigo?"

Rachel fez beicinho. "Você é. Você. Você sabe disso, por que está negando?"

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram. "Eu? Você acha que eu sou seu amigo da internet? Eu não sei do que você está falando. Finn, você sabe do que ela está falando?"

Finn parecia confuso. "Eu nunca sei nada sobre quem está falando o que. Vou ver se Kurt quer trocar o leite achocolatado por essa salada."

Olhando para ele enquanto o garoto se aproximava da mesa aonde Kurt, Mercedes, Mike e Tina lanchavam, Rachel perguntou. "É isso que sempre acontece no refeitório da escola? Todo mundo divide e troca lanches como no pré-escolar?"

"Sim," Santana disse, em pé de frente para Rachel, bloqueado sua linha de visão. "A menos que você seja eu, então eu posso pegar o que quiser." Ela mordeu a maçã de Rachel apenas para provar o que disse, e depois, sentou em frente a ela. Rachel parecia triste – entre ter que assistir Finn comer ou ter a própria comida roubada e mastigada, ela começava a achar que lanchar sozinha era preferível.

"Hei, Santana." Quinn disse, e Rachel lembrou que não, ela não gostava de comer sozinha.

"Oi." Santana disse. Rachel olhou para Quinn, e depois para Santana. Elas pareciam querer continuar a ter uma conversa normal, quando Brittany parou ao lado da Latina, segurando um livro de colorir e pincéis.

"Você disse a ela?" ela perguntou para Santana.

"Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso?"

Brittany revirou os olhos, e se virou para Quinn com um sorriso brilhante. "Obrigada por nos fazer voltar para as Cherrios, Quinn. Santana agradece também.

"Embora você tenha demorado para fazer alguma coisa." A outra murmurou, ganhando uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Quinn abriu a boca para protestar, até que Rachel a cutucou, e ela simplesmente sorriu e disse. "Tudo bem, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer."

Santana e Quinn reviraram os olhos e compartilharam olhares de desdém aos sorrisos de Rachel e Brittany. "Hei, Rachel," Brittany disse, "Você quer colorir comigo?"

* * *

Rachel inclinou-se muito lentamente, do jeito mais sutil possível, enquanto Quinn digitava algo em seu telefone, se ela chegasse só um pouquinho mais perto, ela poderia ver-

"Berry, você realmente acha que se eu fosse seu amigo idiota do MySpace, eu faria isso bem na sua frente?"

Rachel voltou ao seu lugar com um suspiro. Do outro lado da sala do coral, Santana olhava para elas. "Não dá para vocês desistirem e transarem logo? Toda essa tensão sexual está me dando vontade de vomitar!"

Quinn adotou um olhar de pura inocência. "Tensão sexual? Eu não sei do que você está falando, Santana. Rachel parece ter metido na cabeça que eu sou a pessoa com quem ela fala pela internet, o que é maluco, você não acha?"

"Mas é você!" Rachel gritou. "É você! Eu sei que é!" ela bateu o pé no chão, indignada, e Santana sorriu amplamente.

"Uau, isso é divertido."

* * *

**Rachel**: Por favor, apenas admita que você é a Quinn.

**FãdoMySpace**: Mas eu não sou.

**Rachel**: Tudo bem, mas quero que você saiba que sou muito desonesta quando quero provar que estou certa.

**FãdoMySpace**: Alguém já te disse que você parece com um filhotinho quando corre de encontro a uma porta de vidro?

**Rachel**: Sim! Quinn disse! Ela disse isso hoje de manhã!

**FãdoMySpace**: Ela disse? Que coincidência.

* * *

Durante toda a manhã, Rachel seguiu Quinn pelos corredores, na esperança de perceber qualquer tipo de indicação que provasse que Quinn era sua fã do MySpace, mas a rotina da garota parecia bastante normal, e no começo do lanche, ela começou a se sentir assustada, e decidiu, pesarosamente que a líder de torcida não admitiria nada. Ela não tinha certeza porque a loira não admitia, já que era obvio o que ela fazia com o celular, e fora roubar o objeto ou arrombar a casa de Quinn para olhar seu computador, não havia muito mais que pudesse fazer.

Ela não poderia realmente arrombar a casa da outra, poderia?

Não, isso é ridículo.

A menos que...

Não, ela definitivamente não poderia fazer isso. Ela estaria levando as coisas longe demais.

Quando ela abriu seu armário, porém, se surpreendeu ao encontrar m buquê de flores no interior. "Você nunca vai me encontrar," o cartão dizia, "- Seu Admirador do MySpace."

Rachel balançou o cartão na frente de Quinn, triunfante. "Ah Há!" ela gritou, enquanto alguns alunos viravam para olha-la com curiosidade.

Quinn parecia ligeiramente envergonhada. "Rachel, você não freqüenta essa aula?" disse ela, olhando ao redor, enquanto os espectadores perdiam o interesse. "Meu professor vai chegar daqui a alguns minutos, por que você está aqui?"

Rachel bateu com o indicador no cartão insistentemente. "Isso veio de você." Ela disse. "Eu liguei para a floricultura e eles confirmaram, você comprou flores para mim com esse cartão dentro."

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Quinn apanhou o cartão. "Você ligou para a floricultura e eles disseram meu nome? Rachel, eu não sou seu "Admirador do MySpace", que é um nome ridículo, por falar nisso, mas se eu fosse, você acha que eu seria estúpida o bastante para usar meu nome verdadeiro enquanto lhe compro presentes?"

Rachel hesitou visivelmente. "Tudo bem, eles não me deram seu nome. Eles não me deram nome nenhum, eles disseram que era confidencial."

Deslizando o cartão de volta através da mesa, a lider de torcida sorriu simpaticamente. "Desista, Rachel, eu não sou seu admirador do MySpace."

Rachel estava prestes a discutir, mas o professor chegou e parecia muito disposto a lhe dar uma detenção se ela permanecesse por mais algum tempo.

* * *

"Santana!"

No vestiário, após o treino das Cheerios, Santana se cobriu com uma camiseta as pressas.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Berry? Este é o vestiário das Cheerios, e pelo que eu saiba, você com certeza não é uma. E nós estamos mudando de roupa. Saia já daqui."

Rachel não tinha certeza porque aquilo era relevante, já que ela estava cobrindo os olhos com a mão desde que entrara no vestiário e percebera que todas estavam semi-nuas, mas ela continuou mesmo assim, se atrevendo a dar uma espiadinha de vez em quando para ter certeza de que Quinn não estava ali.

"Santana, por favor, isso não vai demorar. Você disse que Quinn era meu Admirador do MySpace, certo?"

Rachel quase podia ouvir o sorriso de Santana. "Uh, sabe, eu não tenho certeza do que disse, minha memória é horrível. Quem é Quinn?"

"Oi, Rachel."

Rachel olhou entre os dedos novamente, para ver Brittany, completamente nua, atrás de Santana. "Oi, Brittany. Por que você está sem roupas?"

"Acabei de tomar banho." A menina parecia confusa. "Se eu colocar minhas roupas agora elas podem ficar encharcadas. Santana está chatirando você?"

"Chateando, B." Santana murmurou. "E pega uma toalha."

"Rachel, por que você está aqui?"

Oh, Deus, era a Quinn. E se ela não estivesse usando roupas? Rachel tinha certeza de que entraria em colapso, ela não ousou olhar.

"Uh, oi, Quinn." Ela disse, de repente se achando ridícula cobrindo os olhos com a mão enquanto apertava uma pagina cheia de partituras contra o peito. "Eu só estava procurando..."

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Rach. Me dê alguns segundos e já encontro você, ok?

"Ok." Rachel disse, correndo para fora.

Ela esperou perto do vestiário, fingindo ler as partituras enquanto várias Cheerios passavam por ela com sorrisos de escárnio. Rachel Berry não se sentia envergonhada, mas ela não podia deixar de imaginar se Quinn achava que ela só estivera lá para tentar vê-la nua. O que teria sido bom, com certeza, mas aquele não era o verdadeiro motivo. Ela nem mesmo se lembrava que elas provavelmente estariam semi-nuas, e que ela parecia um tipo estranho de pervertida...

"Rachel." Quinn disse, tocando em seu braço delicadamente. "Você quer uma carona para casa?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça freneticamente. "Sim. Isso seria ótimo. Quero lhe explicar que só entrei no vestiário para falar com Santana, e não me passou pela cabeça que ela não estaria apropriadamente vestida ou que Brittany estivesse totalmente nua..."

"Rachel." Quinn disse mais uma vez, sorrindo. "Está tudo bem. Você provavelmente nunca mais vai entrar lá, mas está tudo bem. Vamos."

Elas atravessaram o estacionamento em silencio, e Quinn abriu a porta do passageiro para Rachel, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Você é tão cavalheiresca, Quinn."

"Eu, uh-" ela parecia confusa. "Isso é uma coisa boa, certo?"

Rachel riu. "Claro que é uma coisa boa."

Sentada no banco do motorista, Quinn olhou para ela. "Hei, Rachel, sabe sua amiga da internet?"

"Sim." Rachel franziu o cenho.

"Você sabe que ela está provavelmente planejando uma grande revelação para você, para que seja especial e essas coisas."

A mão de Quinn atravessou o console entre as duas para segurar a de Rachel. "Nós ainda vamos no karaokê amanhã a noite?

Olhando para suas mãos unidas, Rachel sorriu. "Sim". Ela disse, "Claro".

Quinn olhou para ela com um sorriso, apertando sua mão, antes de se afastar para ligar o carro e levar Rachel para casa


	10. Chapter 10

Em frente ao seu espelho, Rachel penteou o cabelo lentamente, e arrumou melhor sua camisa. Ela sabia que Quinn normalmente não gostava das roupas que usava na escola, mas ela esperava que a loira aprovasse a roupa que escolhera para aquela noite. Geralmente, é claro, ela vestiria a roupa que achasse apropriada para a música que planejasse cantar no karaokê, mas hoje ela tinha coisas bem mais importantes na cabeça.

Ou seja, impressionar Quinn Fabray. Seus pais tentaram tranquiliza-la, é claro – Quinn não teria se esforçado tanto se não estivesse apaixonada por Rachel, mas ainda assim a morena se preocupava. Esta era a primeira vez que elasse encontrariam fora da escola, e a primeira vez que passariam tanto tempo sozinhas. Juntamente com seu nervosismo, no entanto, estava a emoção de saber exatamente o que Quinn havia planejado pra ela.

"Rachel," gritou seu pai, "o carro de Quinn acabou de estacionar lá fora, apresse-se e desca já aqui ou vamos fazer piadas horríveis."

Rachel deu um gritinho de horror, alisando a saia mais uma vez, e correu escada abaixo.

* * *

O karaokê de Lima se encontrava no centro local da Igreja da comunidade, decorado com balões e uma grande faixa que dizia "Sensacões do Karaokê Anual de Lima". Logo em frente, havia um pequeno palco com um microfone para os artistas.

"Bem," disse Quinn, "Eu esperava que fosse ruim, mas não esperava que fosse tão ruim."

Rachel a cutucou, indignada. "Não diga isso, a performance que conta."

Quinn se viu sendo arrastada através do aposento para a seleção de possíveis músicas para a noite.

"O que você está pensando em cantar?" Rachel perguntou. "Algo surpreendente?"

Quinn deu de ombros, "Se eu for cantar, gostaria de manter em segredo."

Ela procurou um assento enquanto Rachel estendia uma lista de suas opções de canções para o homem que comandava o evento, e ao que Quinn pôde perceber, a diva dava razões detalhadas para cada escolha que fizera. O pobre `DJ`, como estava sendo referido, era melhor ganhar um pouquinho de confiança, Quinn pensava, se ele planejasse lidar com Rachel a noite toda. Logo, a outra garota se sentou ao seu lado, e parecia muito satisfeita consigo mesma. "Apesar de as músicas disponíveis serem inadequadas, para dizer o mínimo, estou confiante de que posso ganhar."

Quinn franziu a testa. "Rach, eu acho que isso não é uma competição, é apenas-".

Ela foi interrompida, no entanto, pela estática do microfone enquanto o mestre de cerimonias tomava seu lugar no palco, ao lado de uma senhora idosa, que era presumivelmente a primeira cantora. "Uh, muito bem." Ele disse. "Bem, vamos começar agora, e para iniciar o-" o resto de sua fala foi interrompido pelo som dos auto-falantes, e logo tudo que podia ser ouvido era: "O clássico de Straisand, Don't Rain On My Parede".

Quinn olhou para os próprios joelhos. Será que ela deveria ousar uma olhadela para Rachel? Não, mesmo Rachel Berry não seria louca o bastante para querer competir com uma mulher idosa em uma noite de karaokê realizada pela igreja. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para a esquerda. Rachel estreitara os olhos, dentes cerrados, narinas flamejantes. Quinn voltou seu olhar para o palco. Aquilo estava indo muito bem.

* * *

Rachel parecia triunfante enquanto descia do palco. "Eu acho que é totalmente seguro dizer que ganhei esta competição."

Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Eu realmente acho que não existe competição nenhuma Rachel. Todos só querem cantar e se divertir."

Enquanto ela pronunciava seu pensamento, a mesma senhora idosa de antes subiu ao palco novamente, olhando diretamente para Rachel enquanto a música que cantaria era anunciada.

"Do musical popular Wicked, vamos ouvir Defying Gravity."

A senhora idosa sorriu. Quinn suspirou. Os lábios de Rachel se contorceram enquanto ela murmurava. "Isso é jogo sujo."

* * *

"Eu não acredito que no expulsaram."

Caminhando lentamente pela escuridão do estacionamento, Quinn respondeu pensativamente. "Bem, você pode ter se animado demais cantando Dirrrty de Christina Aguilera em um karaokê numa igreja. Acho que foi a coreografia que realmente os ofendeu."

Olhando para a própria blusa, um pouco rasgada, Rachel fez beicinho, e Quinn não pôde evitar sorrir um pouco. "Se serve de consolo, eu gostei.

Rachel sorriu. "Esse é um premio de consolo muito bom." Enquanto elas paravam ao lado do carro da loira, Rachel olhou para a outra timidamente. "Eu acho que arruinei sua surpresa."

Quinn deu de ombros. "Bem, um pouquinho, mas eu gosto de ver você cantar. E dançar daquele jeito." Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber o que deixara escapar, e ela desviou o olhar, envergonhada. "Enfim, o que você quer fazer agora? Devo leva-la de volta para casa ou... poderíamos comer alguma coisa."

"Espere." Rachel disse. "Eu acho que você tem algo para me dizer."

Quinn olhou ao redor do estacionamento, mal iluminado e deserto. "Bem, isto parece meio anticlímax agora."

"Não importa."

"Hum, Ok," Quinn recostou-se contra o carro, mordendo o polegar nervosamente. "Então, eu acho que devo contar o que aconteceu." Rachel assentiu, enquanto ela continuava. "É. Então, eu estava namorando com o Puck, o que era um saco, mas eu não tinha coragem de terminar com ele. E como eu costumava passar muito tempo na casa dele, vendo ele jogar vídeo games e não bebendo as cervejas que ele me oferecia. O que acabou se tornando muito chato, e um dia, tentando matar meu tempo, acabei na sua paina do MySpace e assisti seus vídeos e meio que percebi que eles eram... muito bons. E me senti mal por todas as vezes que comentei coisas ruins sobre você. Então comecei a comentar coisas boas, sabe."

Ela respirou fundo, e Rachel pegou sua mão com um pequeno sorriso. "Então, depois de um tempo começamos a conversar. E você me surpreendeu." As sobrancelhas de Rachel levantarem e ela tentou explicar melhor. "Quer dizer, não de uma maneira ruim, eu achava que você era legal antes, mas você acabou sendo divertida enquanto conversávamos, e você era engraçada, e mais do que legal e eu senti como..." ela respirou fundo. "Tudo o que eu deveria sentir pelo Puck, eu estava sentindo por você."

Rachel se aproximou mais e Quinn continuou, um pouco mais calma. "Mas eu não sabia como lhe dizer isso. E sem ofensas, Rachel, mas para alguém que afirma ter um ótimo sexto sentido, você perdeu vária pistas realmente óbvias. Enfim, acho que você sabe o resto da história." ela encolheu os ombros. "Então é isso." Ela fez um gesto apontando para si mesma com uma mão, ainda segurando a de Rachel com a outra. "Eu sou sua Admiradora do MySpace."

Rachel lhe deu um largo sorriso. "Quinn, não importava como você fizesse isso, sua grande revelação sempre seria incrível, porque seria você a fazê-lo."

"Isso foi meio meloso demais."

"Em algum ponto esta noite, você vai calar a boca e me beijar?"

"Rachel Berry acabou de dizer que eu falo demais?"

"Quinn."

Com um sorriso, Quinn se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios junto aos de Rachel.

* * *

"Eu não acredito que eles nos expulsaram do estacionamento, eu acho que alguns homofóbicos mexeram os pauzinhos."

Quinn olhou para a outra enquanto manobrava o carro para fora do estacionamento. "Ou eles simplesmente não gostam de ver adolescentes se beijando em frente ao centro comunitário."

Rachel ficou em silêncio, e Quinn quase pôde ver a carta de reclamação sendo escrita em sua mente.

"Onde você quer ir, Rach? Eu posso te levar para casa."

"Eu realmente não quero, ainda, se estiver tudo bem? Eu não tenho certeza do que poderíamos fazer em Lima num sábado a noite, no entanto. Eu geralmente tento manter meu status de campeã no campeonato Rock Band da família Berry aos sábados."

Quinn riu, se perguntando como um dia, chegar a não gostar desta garota. "Bem, apesar de parecer divertido, nós poderíamos ir para a minha casa?"

Rachel olhou para ela, as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas apenas disse. "Parece ótimo!"

* * *

"Ooh," disse Rachel, de pé na porta do quarto de Quinn. "Você tem um desses interruptores que controlam a tonalidade da luz." Ela brincou com ele, antes de Quinn puxa-la pela mão e deixa-las nas sombras. Quinn olhou para as suas mãos unidas, antes de aperta-las ligeiramente.

"Quinn," disse Rachel, mas a outra não olhou para cima, apenas a segurou mais apertado e respirou fundo. "Nós poderíamos assistir TV lá embaixo, se você quiser. Não temos que ficar aqui em cima."

Ela parecia incapaz de olhar para Rachel. "É sábado, minha mãe gosta de ficar bêbada e assistir Saved By The Bell. Provavelmente é melhor nos mantermos fora do caminho dela."

Rachel deu um sorriso simpático. "Isso parece horrível." Assim elas ficaram na semiescuridão um pouco mais, enquanto Quinn tentava controlar seus nervos.

"Quinn," disse Rachel, colocando uma mão sob o queixo de Quinn. "Está tudo bem." Ela pressionou um beijo nos lábios da loira, recuando enquanto Quinn sorria.

"Eu disse que sou uma covarde."

Rachel revirou os olhos, colocando as mãos na cintura de Quinn. "Entào não seja." Ela disse simplesmente, e beijou-a profundamente, sorrindo quando Quinn suspirou em sua boca, os dedos enroscando nas bordas de sua camisa. Ela sentiu a outra relaxar, puxando-a mais para perto e mergulhando a língua em sua boca, as mãos entrelaçadas em seus cabelos, arranhando suavemente a parte de trás de seu pescoço.

"Quem é corajosa agora?" ela perguntou, traçando um dedo no rosto de Quinn.

Quinn deu de ombros. "Você faz com que seja fácil."

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você está me chamando de fácil?"

Enquanto dizia isto, porém, os lábios de Quinn estavam em seu pescoço, dentes deslizando sobre sua pele suavemente e ela estava muito distraída para exigir uma resposta. Ela puxou o cardigan dos ombros de Quinn e outra tirou a peça completamente, mordendo a parte inferior de seu queixo. Lentamente, elas estavam se beijando novamente, e elas se deitaram por vários minutos, as mãos nas laterais uma da outra. Rachel finalmente deslizou uma perna entre as coxas de Quinn, e não pôde deixar de sorrir quando os quadris dela de mexeram involuntariamente. As mãos da líder de torcida acariciaram seu abdômen sob a blusa, e Quinn olhou para Rachel, pedindo permissão. Rachel balançou a cabeça, ficando apenas de sutiã debaixo de Quinn, os olhos da outra examinando seu torso.

"Você é tão bonita." Ela disse sem folego, e Rachel corou, inclinando-se sobre os cotovelos para beija-la, enquanto as mãos de Quinn brincavam com a parte inferior de seus seios antes de descansar o polegar sobre um dos mamilos. Quando Rachel suspirou, ela pareceu ganhar confiança, massageando seu seio enquanto mordia o próprio lábio inferior.

Mesmo que ela não tivesse certeza de quando a camisa e o jeans de Quinn, assim como sua própria saia desapareceram, ela estava ciente dos dedos de Quinn correndo através de seu estomago, seus quadris inclinando-se para cima colidindo com os da loira, enquanto Quinn beijava seu peito, sorrindo contra seu corpo, ofegando e gemendo.

Descansando o queixo sobre estomago de Rachel, a loira olhou para ela, os olhos semicerrados, Rachel olhou de volta, o coração batendo forte.

"Tudo bem?" Quinn perguntou. Sua voz vibrava contra a pele úmida de Rachel, mas tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi assentir e observar Quinn traçar a língua e os dentes sobre a pele de seu quadril, parando na borda de sua calcinha. Por um segundo, ela parecia perdida na imagem de Rachel sob o próprio corpo, e Rachel esperou, a boca seca, até Quinn tirar a ultima peça de suas roupas e joga-la no chão, deixando Rachel nua e ofegante.

Ela se moveu para cima, beijando-a, uma mão na coxa de Rachel, acariciando-a levemente. Finalmente, impaciente e sem se afastar dos lábios de Quinn, Rachel puxou a mão da outra e moveu-a para onde queria, e Quinn acariciou os dedos através da umidade que encontrou. Rachel suspirou e moveu o quadris para cima, enquanto Quinn encontrava seu clitóris, lembrando-se vagamente de que deveria haver música tocando agora, flores e incenso, mas não parecia valer a pena dizer nada daquilo enquanto Quinn escorregava um dentro em seu interior. Seus quadris balançaram e um gemido estrangulado deixou sua boca, enquanto Quinn mordia seu pescoço quando sua mão começou a se mover.

Ela capturou os lábios de Quinn, segurando a parte detrás de seu pescoço, mergulhando a língua na boca da loira, gemendo quando os dedos de Quinn se curvaram entre suas coxas. Quinn sorriu, antes de voltar a descer pelo seu corpo, mordiscando o interior de seus seios e barriga, beijando-lhe os quadris e a parte interna de suas coxas antes de acariciar seu clitóris com a língua.

Rachel resmungou um pouco de frustração, e não pôde impedir um gemido alto ao sentir Quinn se mover em seu interior novamente, colocando uma mão sobre a boca.

"Desculpe." Ela suspirou entre os dedos.

Quinn murmurou uma resposta contra seu clitóris, e os quadris de Rachel se moveram em resposta. "Mas sua mãe..."

Mal se movendo, Quinn respondeu. "Ela usa fones de ouvido para assistir. Ela realmente ama Zach Morris"

"Ok." Rachel gemeu, os quadris ainda em movimento. "Tudo bem – Deus!" Quinn escolheu aquela hora para mover um dedo em seu sexo novamente. Ela foi além do pensamento coerente, em seguida, quando os dedos de Quinn aceleraram, a língua girando ao redor de seu clitóris, as mãos entrelaçadas nos cabelos loiros, Rachel foi empurrada irremediavelmente contra o prazer que se construiu em seu interior.

"Quinn, por favor." Ela gemeu incoerentemente, mas Quinn pareceu entender, porque seus dedos e sua língua se moveram com mais rapidez, e Rachel arqueou as costas, enquanto gemia o nome de Quinn.

Beijando-a de volta, Quinn sorriu quando Rachel abriu os olhos lentamente. "Corajosa o suficiente para você?" ela perguntou e Rachel revirou os olhos.

"Nada mal." Ela respondeu. "Mas eu acho que agora é minha vez de ser corajosa." Ela disse, deslizando os dedos mais para baixo pelo corpo da loira.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, a luz do sol filtrando através das cortinas, Quinn abriu os olhos lentamente para encontrar Rachel a olhando fixamente.

"Oi." Rachel disse.

"Humm." Quinn esfregou os olhos. "São que horas? Por que você está me olhando enquanto eu durmo?"

"São 8:00, eu normalmente acordo às 7 em um domingo."

Quinn deu um bocejo enorme, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro e abraçando Rachel pela cintura. "Volte a dormir, Rach." Ela disse, com a voz abafada.

"Você quer tirar um foto para o meu site oficial?"

Quinn franziu a testa. Eram 8:00 da manhã em um domingo. Ela estava achando difícil acreditar que estava tendo esta conversa com Rachel assim como o fato de que a morena tinha um site oficial. Ela se aconchegou mais a outra garota, com a cabeça em seu peito e murmurou. "Alguém já disse que você é louca?"

"Sim, quase todo mundo que eu conheço."

Suspirando, Quinn se apoiou em seu cotovelo, para olha-la. "Bem, eu gosto desse seu lado. Só não às 8 horas de um domingo."

Rachel sorriu. "Tudo bem".

Aliviada, Quinn deitou-se e empurrou seu rosto no pescoço de Rachel, beijando-a rapidamente, mas já dormindo novamente. Rachel a abraçou de volta, mas não pensou em votar a dormir. Ela tinha muitos planos, primeiro dedicar um vídeo para Quinn lhe agradecendo por seus comentários (e ações, mas esta parte não seria ravada), seguida por um dueto, então pediria auxilio ao Glee Club para seu novo plano.

"Rachel," Quinn disse, como se não tivesse acordada de verdade. "Pare de planejar números musicais e volte a dormir."

Rachel ficou imóvel por cerca de trinta segundos, antes de seu rosto de iluminar com uma nova ideia. Ela saiu da cama, anunciando que tomaria um banho, levando a bolsa para o banheiro também.

Reentrando no quarto 20 minutos depois, já tomada banho e sorrindo maliciosamente para si mesma, encontrou Quinn sentada na beira da cama, franzindo a testa para seu telefone.

"Qual é o problema?" ela perguntou.

"Eu recebi uma mensagem de um número anônimo," Quinn disse. "Você não sabe nada sobre isso, sabe?"

Rachel fingiu inocência. "Uma mensagem? De um número anônimo? Eu não sei nada sobre isso. O que diz?"

Quinn revirou os olhos. "Você sabe o que diz."

"Eu não."

"Ótimo." Quinn disse, tentando soar exasperada, mesmo que não conseguisse conter um sorriso de animação para descobrir o que Rachel estava aprontando. " Diz, Você é incrível, e uma ótima cantora."

"Bem, eu me pergunto quem mandou esta mensagem."

"Este é o inicio de um plano maluco?"

"Quinn," disse Rachel, atravessando o quarto e se ajoelhando na cama, beijando a outra suavemente. "É claro que sim."

Quinn viu Rachel saltar alegremente para fora do quarto, e então com um sorriso, a seguiu.

* * *

**Isso aí, eu sei que demorou, mas agora, só falta mais um Epílogo! Eu não sou tão cobrada nessa fic como em Eu estarei..., mas com certeza não vou desistir de nenhuma das histórias que começo a traduzir. E Should Have For Directions é realmente uma boa história, estou no capitulo 10, maaaas, é muito drama e muito longa, cerca de 50 capitulos, e geralmente prefiro traduzir fanfictions curtas. As informações sobre minhas próximas traduções estão no meu perfil e sintam-se livres para me mandarem mensagens privadas. Desculpem os erros neste capitulo! BJS!**


	11. Epílogo

As semanas seguintes passaram num borrão de trocas de sorrisos tímidos através das salas de aula na escola e passar tanto tempo quanto possível juntas fora dela, de Santana fingindo vomitar e Puck dizendo as duas que aquilo era "totalmente sexy" quando elas apenas andavam de mãos dadas. O Glee Club estava brevemente dividido pelo breve lançamento de um novo filme de Harry Potter, em os que pensavam que "mágica era coisa para idiotas da ficção" e aqueles que criticavam os outros como trouxas ignorantes. Rachel cantou "I Kissed A Girl" para todos um dia, e uma curta guerra se seguiu quanto a saber se Sr. Shue era homofóbico por dizer que a música não era muito apropriada, para o grande embaraço de Quinn. Mas na maior parte, porém, Rachel e Quinn surpreenderam até a si mesmas com o quão facilmente sua amizade provisória se transformara em um relacionamento – sem lhe ser pedido, Quinn começou a adquirir lembranças de recordação quando o casamento real fora anunciado, e a presença de Rachel nos jogos de futebol, torcendo por Quinn enquanto a loira torcia, era nada mais nada menos que adorável.

Logo, porém, já era a semana que antecedia as Seccionais, e como sempre, eles pareciam estar muito despreparados, tendo passando grande parte do tempo cantando sobre suas emoções em vez de qualquer outra coisa que realmente poderia ter utilidade na competição. Com apenas alguns ensaios faltando, o Glee Club se encontrou nervosamente antecipando o que deveriam cantar, Rachel segurando várias partituras e listas de possíveis números musicais, e cada um deles silenciosamente desejando que fosse sua vez de brilhar com um solo.

Quando o Sr. Shue finalmente chegou (10 minutos atrasado, Rachel notou), a sala ficou em silêncio, até ser anunciado que Quinn e Sam fariam um dueto e de que o solo seria de Santana nas Seccionais. Santana e Sam estavam rindo, mas os olhos de Quinn estavam em Rachel, que parecia estar olhando fixamente para a parede à sua frente, como se de repente tivesse encontrado algo muito interessante ali.

"Rach..." Quinn disse. "Você está bem?"

A boca de Rachel estava ligeiramente aberta enquanto se virava lentamente para a namorada, aparentemente sem fala, antes de conseguir dizer alto. "É claro que estou bem! Por que eu não estaria? Embora eu deva comentar, Quinn, que nós, assim como Sam, eu acho, teremos que praticar imediatamente se quisermos manter nosso titulo na próxima semana."

O Glee Club olhou para Rachel. Rachel olhou para Quinn.

"Ela quebrou." Puck disse.

"Rachel, você sabe que temos que dar a todos uma chance – eu acho que as vozes de Sam e Quinn soam incríveis juntas, e Santana realmente provou que é capaz com aquela canção para Brittany." Sr. Shue disse, bem versado com os ataques de birra da diva.

"Sr. Shue," Rachel advertiu. "Eu acho que seria bastante negligente de sua parte sugerir que eu não sou completamente favorável a dar suporte à minha namorada. Se estou relegada à balançar ao fundo, então eu lhe asseguro que a audiência ficará surpresa ao quão dedicada eu sou balançando ao fundo.

Quinn segurou sua mão e sorriu. "Obrigada, Rach, isso realmente significa muito."

Rachel parecia prestes a desmaiar.

* * *

"Então, por que MySpace? Isso não é um pouco... sei lá, 2005?"

Tentando fazer a lição de casa com Kurt e Mercedes na biblioteca, Quinn franziu a testa sobre a mesa em direção ao garoto. "O quê?"

Kurt colocou a caneta sobre o caderno aberto, cujo conteúdo principal parecia ser corações ao redor das palavras "Sr. Kurt Timberlake", "Se você estiver tentando conquistar uma garota que afirmou odiar por vários anos, por que usar o MySpace? No mínimo, se você tivesse mesmo que usar algo como a internet, poderia ter sido o Facebook."

Quinn olhou para Mercedes, que parecia igualmente curiosa, e depois de volta para ele. "Eu não sei, Rachel gosta do MySpace. E eu não vejo como começar um relacionamento através do Facebook poderia faze-lo durar. Por que você se importa?"

"Ele está louco assim porque 'a maior vadia da escola e a maior perdedora estão juntas' é um bom escândalo, mas 'a maior vadia da escola e maior perdedora ficam juntas através do MySpace' automaticamente tira todo o brilho da coisa." Mercedes explicou.

Quinn revirou os olhos. "Vocês poderiam não chama-la de perdedora na minha frente? Ou não falarem isso nunca mais?"

Logo o inevitável aconteceu, e Rachel apareceu na biblioteca, ignorando o olhar irritado da bibliotecária, segurando uma pilha enorme de livros de música, cambaleando em direção a mesa aonde estavam sentados. Quinn levantou-se rapidamente para ajuda-la, enquanto Kurt e Mercedes mal tiravam os olhares de seus livros.

"Hei, Rach," Quinn disse, colocando uma pilha de livros na mesa enquanto Rachel sorria agradecida para ela. "Eu pensei que você estivesse boicotando a biblioteca, já que eles não deixaram você gravar áudio livros?"

"Bebm, embora alunos deficientes visuais do McKinley estejam perdendo a oportunidade de ouvir minha versão musical de "The Lovely Bones", eu decidi abandonar temporariamente o meu boicote a fim de ajudar você a decidir qual música gostaria de cantar nas Seccionais, assim podemos começar a ensaiar imediatamente. Qual sua opinião sobre t.A.t.U?"

"Uau," Quinn mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente. "Eu pensei que você estava com raiva."

"É meu dever como sua namorada, e como capitã do Glee Club, apóia-la! Sem mencionar que ajudar você vai ser uma boa prática caso eu tenha que viver meus sonhos através de meus filhos."

"Sim, bem..." ela olhou para Kurt e Mercedes, quem pareciam totalmente desinteressados no que elas estavam falando, e diminuiu o tom de voz. "Eu não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso. Eu estou pensando em falar com Sr. Shue sobre outra pessoa fazer o dueto."

Para seu crédito, Rachel não começou a pensar imediatamente em solos que pudesse cantar. "O quê? Por quê?"

Quinn deu de ombros. "Eu não acho que posso fazer isso – Da última vez que estive no palco minha bolsa estourou, e eu nunca cantei um solo na frente de tantas pessoas... e eu nunca cantei com o Sam, para ser honesta, ele me assusta."

Rachel pegou sua mão gentilmente. "Ainda assim, é a sua oportunidade de brilhar – Eu acho que são só os nervos."

"Eu não sei. Talvez em uma competição diferente, mas não essa."

* * *

"Psst."

De pé em frente ao seu armário, conversando com Brittany, Santana olhou ao redor, confusa. "Você ouviu isso?"

"Ouvi o quê?"

"Parece que alguém quer chamar a minha atenção que um método de desenho animado." Ela olhou ao redor novamente, mas não viu nada fora do normal. "Enfim, como eu estava dizendo – na melhor das hipóteses, epílogos são apenas uma fora de aumentar a história mais um pouquinho para disfarçar um final ruim, eles nunca –"

"PSST!"

Santana suspirou. "Por que eu sinto que meu dia está prestes a ficar um tédio?"

Ela virou novamente para encontrar Rachel a observando do armário do zelador. Ela olhou para cima e para baixo lentamente. "Eu realmente espero que você não esteja tentando me fazer entrar aí com você, Berry."

Brittany olhou sobre o ombro de Santana e sorriu amplamente. "Hey, Rachel, você é a zeladora agora?"

"Não," Rachel sussurrou. "Eu preciso de um conselho seu."

"Oh," Brittany acenou com a cabeça em compreensão. "Então você está no armário do zelador porque precisa limpar seus problemas."

"Algo assim... eu preciso me apressar caso Quinn apareça, você não pode deixa-la saber o que estou prestes a perguntar."

Santana olhou para Brittany. "Ou podemos ir embora, e então não precisaremos saber também."

Brittany bateu em seu braço suavemente, e, revirando os olhos, mas claramente convencida, Santana virou-se para Rachel. "Tudo bem. O que está acontecendo de errado entre o Pinky e o Cérebro?"

Rachel olhou ao redor furtivamente, antes de explicar (já tendo esquecido que deveria estar sussurrando) "Eu não sei lidar com essa situação com Quinn, ela quer dizer ao Sr. Shue que não pode fazer o dueto – e se ela desistir o dever cairia sobre mim. Por um lado, eu quero mostra-la que ela é capaz, mas, por outro, as ambições de minha carreira, obviamente, ditam que eu deveria garantir mostrar meu talento o mais rápido possível, assim como garantir a própria vitória do clube."

Santana revirou os olhos. "OK, deixe-me começar dizendo que você é maluca. Segundo, se esse é o tipo de problema idiota que você normalmente tem, definitivamente não torne um habito vir até mim e Brittany por conselhos. Em terceiro lugar, você é idiota. Quinn conseguiu um solo que você não conseguiu – isso não vai arruinar sua carreira, certo? O fato de que vocês provavelmente estarão comprometidas quando tiverem 21 é um problema muito maior."

"Então você está dizendo que eu tenho que faze-la cantar?"

"Às vezes você tem que dar um passo para trás e ser um pouco leal a sua garota, Berry, nem tudo gira ao seu redor. Graças a Deus."

Rachel ficou misericordiosamente em silêncio, e Santana e Brittany aproveitaram a oportunidade para fugirem, mas antes, Santana olhou de volta, e disse sobre o ombro, "Oh, e Straisand? Não se preocupe com a competição," ela sorriu para a líder de torcida ao seu lado. "Eu e B definitivamente cuidamos disso." Rachel mal a ouvira – Santana estava certa, ela deixara Quinn para baixo, e com certeza daria um jeito nisso.

* * *

"Eu não sei," Finn disse, jogando a bola de futebol para Puck, do outro lado da sala, o resto do Glee Club ao redor. "Elas realmente parecem gostar uma da outra. Eu acho que elas vão durar."

Santana sorriu. "Por favor. Se quando tivermos trinta anos, Rachel Berry não estiver vivendo sozinha com sete gatos, eu lhe dou $100 pratas pessoalmente."

"Eu tenho certeza de que Quinn estará morando no subúrbio com um marido bonitinho e um punhado de filhos." Artie disse. "Todas as evidencias estão bem ali – é só olhar para os ex-namorados." Puck jogou a bola na cabeça do outro.

Parada na porta, Rachel cruzou os braços e franziu os lábios. "Vocês estão fazendo apostas sobre quanto tempo eu e Quinn vamos durar, de novo? Eu disse que isso é cruel."

"Eu disse que vocês não terminariam!" Finn exclamou. "Eu com certeza consigo ver – daqui a dez anos, você estará na Broadway, Quinn estará... sei lá... lendo muito e ouvindo canções indies Suecas, e vocês ainda vão estar juntas!"

"Quinn realmente adora Lykke Li," Rachel disse, "Obrigada, de qualquer maneira, Finn. Quanto ao resto de vocês, talvez devam pensar mais na longevidade de seus próprios relacionamentos, já que a maioria de vocês está solteira."

Houve um gemido geral e vários disseram "Cala a boca, Berry." Rachel sorriu. "Bem, agora que tenho toda a atenção, eu gostaria de dizer algo –"

"Você venceu um concurso de 'mais propensa se tornar serial killer' e está aqui para nos dar uma vantagem?"

Rachel respirou fundo. "Vou ignorar seus comentários espertinhos, Santana, já que tenho um favor a pedir a todos vocês."

Enquanto Rachel explicava seu plano, o Glee Club (menos Quinn) recuou coletivamente. Não havia nada pior do que se ver involuntariamente em um plano de Rachel Berry.

* * *

Rachel estava estranhamente desatenta m sua aula de história no dia seguinte, inconsciente do que estava acontecendo a sua volta – embora ainda conseguisse corrigir a ortografia de Finn, Santana estava completamente entretida na tentativa de distrair o professor para evitar que ele passasse qualquer dever de casa ("Então, não poderia a Segunda Guerra Mundial ser evitada se, tipo, Abraham Lincoln tivesse apenas... atirado no Hitler? E eu pensei que nazistas fossem fantasia, como, unicórnios e feministas."). Ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada, exceto em seu plano de continuar ganhando a confiança de Quinn em sua habilidade de cantar, que começaria assim que o sino tocasse. O Glee Club surpreendentemente concordara com seu plano, depois que ela comprara cachorro-quente para todos eles, embora ela não tivesse certeza se eles realmente entenderam o que dissera – após o acordo coletivo de que ela era 'insana', e de se distraírem facilmente com piadas grosseiras centradas em torno das salsichas.

O sino tocou, interrompendo a tentativa frustrada do professor de explicar que a Guerra Fria não era chamada assim porque a Rússia era fria, Rachel olhou para Finn e assentiu.

Ele atravessou a sala até abordar Quinn, ocupada guardando os livros. "Oi, Quinn." Ele disse com uma voz que sugeria que tinha ensaiado tudo o que pretendia dizer (e ele tinha, estava escrito na mão), "Eu encontrei essa nota no chão. É pra você." Ele lhe entregou um pedaço de papel, que ela abriu, franzindo a testa, desconfiada.

"Diz para ir ao auditório depois da escola. Rach pediu para você fazer isso?"

Finn olhou para Rachel, e ela abanou a cabeça furiosamente. "Não." ele disse. "Eu tenho que ir agora. Tenho que... uhg... ajudar o Sam. Com o seu, ah, pokemon. É."

Enquanto ele saía, batendo seu punho no de Sam como se tivesse acabado de realizar um trabalho bem feito, Quinn atravessou a sala até estar ao lado da namorada. "O que você está planejando?"

"Planejando?" Rachel parecia chocada. "Eu não estou planejando nada, Quinn, por que você acha que eu estou?"

"Está nota pode não ter sido escrita no papel do seu caderno, mas tenho certeza que ninguém mais escreveria, "Srta. Fabray, eu formalmente peço sua presença no auditório do McKinley High após a escola."".

"Eu lhe asseguro, Quinn, que não tenho nada a ver com isso."

Quinn franziu os lábios. "Se você diz."

* * *

Elas caminharam até a próxima aula juntas, discutindo o que exatamente Puck e Lauren Zizes poderiam estar fazendo um com o outro depois da escola (a maioria das pessoas achava que a dupla poderia estar roubando Big Macs, mas poderia ser mais do que isso). Elas pararam brevemente no armário de Quinn, enquanto a líder de torcida retirava seus livros, Rachel se ocupou certificando-se de que seu calendário de relacionamento estava atualizado.

"Tudo bem," Quinn disse, com um sorriso, estendo a mão para Rachel segurar, "Pronta para ir?"

"Sim," respondeu Rachel, olhando por cima do ombro de Quinn para seu armário. "Tem certeza de que não viu nada de anormal lá? Por exemplo, entre seu livro de matemática e o panfleto que Srta. Pillsbury lhe deu sobre namorar garotas judias bissexuais altamente talentosas?"

Quinn ergueu uma sobrancelhas e virou para olhar. "O que é isso? Um CD?"

"Eu não tenho idéia, Quinn, acho que pode ser."

Com um suspiro, Quinn colocou o objeto na bolsa. "Bem, está escrito, 'ouça no auditório' na capa. Tenho certeza de que isso é completamente inocente e não parte de um plano insano vindo de você. Quer ir para a classe?"

Rachel estava tentada a ficar ofendida com a declaração, mas estava muito feliz quando a outra lhe puxou para beijar sua testa para se importar.

* * *

Aulas de educação física normalmente significava que qualquer Cheerio presente desapareceria para a prática das lideres de torcida, enquanto o resto dos estudantes seriam submetidos aos caprichos de um professor de ginástica sádico, que se recusava a acreditar que uma adolescente poderia começar o dia com uma sessão em seu elíptico e, em vez disso, lhes submetia a passar duas horas jogando queimada. Essa atividade era tão regular que Rachel suspeitava que o professor não sabia as regras de qualquer outro esporte, ou no mínimo, aprendia tudo o que sabia sobre isso na TV.

Quinn deixou a outra garota para trás, com um refrão familiar de 'os músculos da garganta precisam ser exercitados tanto quanto qualquer outro!" zumbindo nos ouvidos, com pena da namorada por não ter uma desculpa melhor para se livrar das aulas de educação física. Desde que Sue Sylvester não poderia sempre estar lá nas praticas das Cheerios (algo a ver com fusos horários e China), a responsabilidade muitas vezes acabava em suas costas – o que significava que ela passava todo o período discutindo com Santana sobre a rotinas que deveriam fazer e lidar com outras lideres.

Mas saindo do campo de futebol hoje, no entanto, ela ficou surpresa ao ver Santana, espantosamente no horário para a outra classe, encostada no troféu excepcionalmente grande que ganharam em seu primeiro ano como capitã. Ao lado, Brittany parecia estar praticando uma de seus rotinas mais complicadas.

"O que está acontecendo? Você sabe que a Treinadora vai te matar se ver que você trouxe isso até aqui."

Santana deu de ombros, lustrando as unhas na camiseta. "Nós vamos devolver ao lugar antes que ela volte dessa conferencia da ONU."

"OK, então por que você trouxe isso? Espera ficar olhando seu reflexo?"

"Nah, Berry comprou cachorro-quente para todo mundo e nos pagou $20 pratas para trazê-lo aqui e lembra-la que você nos ajudou a vencer. Ou algo assim."

"San," Brittany sibilou, parando o que estava fazendo, se aproximando e se juntando a conversa. "Você não deveria dizer quem nos mandou fazer isso."

"Oh, você está certa," Santana assentiu solenemente, se virando para Quinn. "Um Oompa-Loompa anônimo nos comprou cachorros-quente e nos deu $20 pratas para trazê-lo aqui fora."

Brittany sorriu. "Assim está melhor."

Quinn olhou para ela, confusa. "Para me lembrar de ter vencido? As Nacionais? Ela acha que eu esqueci ou o quê?"

As duas deram de ombros, claramente não interessadas nas motivações por trás do plano de Rachel.

"Vamos lá, ela tem que dito algo para vocês? O que ela está planejando?"

Santana sorriu, "Eu poderia lhe dizer, mas então não poderia te zoar por mais uma hora por saber mais. É, eu acho que prefiro assim."

Quinn suspirou. "Britt?"

A outra balançou a cabeça. "Eu não entendo o que as outras pessoas entendem."

"Ótimo." Quinn disse. "Espero que vocês gostem de correr em volta do campo durante as próximas duas horas."

* * *

Puck a encurralou enquanto estava saindo do vestiário após mudar de roupa. Ela suspirou. "Puckerman, eu tenho que encontrar Rach no auditório. Eu realmente não tenho tempo para ouvir você falando sobre jogos de zumbis ou sei lá!"

Em vez de explicar a ela os tipos de conhecimentos básicos sobre vídeo games, ele lhe ofereceu o braço. "Eu vou leva-la". Ela o olhou com uma careta, pois o garoto nunca fora cavalheiro enquanto eles realmente namoravam, mas percebeu que não tinha nada a perder – ele era muito bom em dar cotoveladas em calouros quando eles chegavam muito perto. "Então, nós somos amigos, certo, Quinn?" ele perguntou. "Quer dizer, eu sei que terminamos, e que agora você está namorando a Berry e essas coisas, e a cada vez que eu penso nisso fico confuso e com tesão, mas ainda somos amigos, não?"

Ela começou a se perguntar se isso fazia parte do plano de Rachel. "Um... claro... eu acho."

Ele parecia satisfeito, e ela teve que admitir que estava tocada. "Legal. Mas você sabe, se você machucar a Rachel ou que seja, eu vou ter que cortar seus pneus. Eu tenho que proteger meus companheiros judeus, e tenho certeza que faz parte dos dez mandamentos. Ou é o que diz uma canção do Billy Joel. É sagrado, de qualquer jeito."

"Você não passa a maior parte do tempo a ignorando ou tentando dar uns amassos nela?"

"Bem, sim, mas isso não significa que eu não gosto dela. Ela é meio como um hamster de estimação que minha mãe me deu quando era criança, mas que eu fiquei entediado porque descobri que ele não poderia voar. Eu nunca olhei duas vezes para aquela coisa idiota, mas ainda assim fiquei totalmente chateado quando minha irmã tentou vesti-lo com uma jaqueta estilo Slipknot e o bicho sufocou."

Quinn ficou infinitamente surpresa com a capacidade que ele tinha de ser doce com uma passagem tão horrível. "OK, então. Bem, eu não vou machucá-la."

"Incrível," Puck disse alegremente, enquanto chegavam a porta do auditório. "Enfim, eu tenho que te dar isso". Ele lhe entregou uma folha de papel e ela olhou para ele confusa.

"As letras de 'Time Of My Life'? Essa é outra parte do plano de Rachel?"

Ele olhou para o pulso nu. "Você viu as horas? Eu tenho que ir." Ele lhe deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro. "Até mais tarde, mano".

Ela o observou se afastar, depois se voltou para as portas do auditório curiosa para descobrir o que lhe esperava lá dentro.

A sala estava quase escura, apenas o palco tinha uma vaga luz, quando Quinn entrou. "Rach?" ela chamou, olhando para os assentos vazios. "Se você não aparecer, eu vou usar aquele apito contra estupradores que você me fez comprar..." Houve o som de alguém se mexendo perto do palco, mas ninguém apareceu, então, suspirando, Quinn fez seu caminho até as escadas.

Quando ela se aproximou, percebeu que havia um cd player no palco, escondido nas sombras. "Bem," Quinn disse para a sala vazia. "Eu acho que tenho que pôr este CD aqui." Houve um ruído que soou como alguém tentando abafar um sorriso, enquanto Quinn vasculhava a bolsa procurando o CD antes de colocar para tocar.

A musica encheu a sala, e Quinn ouviu Rachel antes de vê-la, um pouco cega pelas luzes que de repente iluminavam o palco.

"Now, I've had the time of my life," Rachel cantou, e acenou para a outra garota acompanha-la ao seu lado no palco, segurando sua mão. "No, I've never felt this way before" a voz da sua namorada encheu a sala e Quinn não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Yes, I swear, it's the truth" Rachel apertou sua mão. "And I owe it all to you."

Elas se entreolharam.

O sorriso de Rachel se desfez, desapontada, enquanto ela cruzava os braços sobre o peito. "Quinn, você perdeu sua deixa."

De repente, todo o encanto se perdeu com a voz da outra, aparentemente a repreendendo. "O que? Minha deixa?"

"Sim, sua deixa! Eu até cantei a parte masculina para você."

"O quê? Rach, só porque você me deu um CD e as letras não significa que eu possa cantar a música imediatamente."

Rachel mordeu o lábio pensativamente. "Agora que você mencionou, isso realmente parece um pouco ridículo." Ela fez beicinho. "Eu só queria que nós cantássemos juntas para que você percebesse que poderia fazer isso."

"Então esse plano todo era sobre isso?"

"Bem, sim, o resto era só... um tipo de diversão, sabe? Eu queria fazer algo por você como você fez por mim, então pedi ajuda a Finn e Puck e Brittany e Santana com o troféu para lembra-la de que você é capaz de fazer ótimas performances, e estava tão distraída que alguém conseguiu tirar $20 da minha bolsa sem que eu percebesse." Ela fez uma pausa, parecendo triste. "Eu sinto muito. Foi uma idéia tola. Eu só queria que você soubesse que poderia conseguir, e não deixar você para baixo tão cedo no nosso relacionamento."

"OK," Quinn disse devagar. "Deixe ver se eu entendi – você passou o dia fazendo nossos amigos me darem coisas para me ajudar com uma canção, fingindo que não tinha na a ver com isso, para que você pudesse me mostrar que sou capaz de cantar nas Seccionais?"

Rachel assentiu.

"E você fez isso anonimamente, porque...?"  
Rachel deu de ombros. "Parecia apropriado?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça incrédula, puxando a outra para mais perto, envolvendo-a em seus braços. "Esse foi um plano tão bizarro que estou surpresa que mesmo você tenha pensado nisso." Ela a beijou rapidamente, fazendo a outra sorrir. "Mas foi muito bonito. De uma maneira estranha, mas ainda assim."

"Isso significa que você vai fazer o dueto?"

Ela olhou para Rachel, sorrindo. "Eu não sei, Rach, eu não acho... eu não sei se estou pronta."

O abraço de Rachel se apertou em volta da cintura da loira. "Você está, e como você sabe, minha opinião é provavelmente a mais realista que você receberá sobre o assunto. Confie em mim."

Quinn parecia em dúvida. "Eu acho..."

Com as sobrancelhas levantadas, Rachel recuou um pouco. "Sim, você deve confiarem mim. Jáque confiei em um admirador secreto do MySpace, e confiei em você quanto a nossa amizade – apesar de todas as evidências passadas de que eu não deveria – e mesmo agora eu acredito que é possível, e não apenas um sonho da idiota Rachel Berry que veste suéteres de animais e que uma vez escreveu uma carta para o John Travolta pedindo para fazerem um re-make de Grease com os dois sendo os protagonistas, e que está agora namorando a capitã das lideres de torcida e a garota mais gostosa da escola, e acho que você deve confiar em mim nesse, relativamente pequeno, problema."

Com um pequeno sorriso, Quinn suspirou lentamente. "Eu acho que posso fazer isso."

Rachel sorriu. "Excelente – podemos começar a ensaiar imediatamente!"

Quinn observou a outra reiniciar a música, e desta vez, ela não conseguiu evitar abrir um sorriso.

* * *

Eles estavam juntas atrás da cortina, aguardando sua entrada nas Seccionais, Sam conversando com Finn. Quinn mexeu nervosamente em suas roupas. "Eu pareço bem? Eu sinto como se parecesse estranha. Eu pareço estranha? Esse vestido é muito curto?"

Rachel colocou uma mão no braço da loira. "Você está linda, Quinn."

A outra conseguiu parar de entrar em pânico por um tempo. "Obrigada. Você tem que ir, você não quer que ninguém perca o balançar ao fundo de Rachel Berry."

Rachel revirou os olhos. "Eu sei que você está sendo sarcástica, mas vou aceitar isso como um elogio, de qualquer jeito." Ela se inclinou para beijar a namorada na bochecha rapidamente. "Você vai ser incrível, eu sei."

Ela se virou para ir embora, chamando Finn, quando ouviu Quinn. "Oh, hey, Rach." Ela virou, Finn olhando impaciente no relógio. "Você está linda." Quinn disse, "Definitivamente a garota mais gostosa da escola."

Rachel sorriu, e ainda estava sorrindo quando tomou seu lugar no palco.

* * *

Uma semana depois, após o empate decisivo nas Seccionais, Quinn chegou a casa da namorada ao meio-dia, segurando os biscoitos veganos pelos quais provavelmente seria repreendida ("você não é obrigada a comprar esses doces, embora eles sejam muito apreciados"). Rachel abriu a porta, lhe dando um abraço, e elas subiram rapidamente, já que Quinn estava ansiosamente evitando qualquer tipo de conversa que deveria ter com os pais de Rachel por mais tempo quanto possível.

"Venha aqui," Quinn disse, sentando na escrivaninha de Rachel e apontando para seu colo. "Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Rachel se aproximou, mas sentou no colo da outra, com os braços ao redor do pescoço. "Eu pensei que íamos assistir um filme?"

"Nós vamos," Quinn disse, distraída abrindo o laptop até a pagina do MySpace.

Rachel olhou para a pagina. "Por que você me fez entrar no MySpace? Você está nos atrasando –" ela fez uma pausa, olhando confusa para a tela. "Será que eu tenho treze novas solicitações de amigos?"

Quinn sorriu. "Sim."

Tentativamente, Rachel clicou. "Todos no Glee criaram contas no MySpace?"

"Sim," o sorriso de Quinn aumentou. "Todos no Glee, assim como Sr. Shue e... Karafosky, por algum motivo. Quero dizer, Puck já descobriu como fazer o pano de fundo de Finn ser de homens nus, e não sei o que o Sr. Shue está fazendo aí, mas Mike tem vários vídeos de dança ótimos. Kurt está recebendo mensagens anônimas de alguém, e Brittany falou algo sobre seu gato, que ela acha precisa de um grupo de apoio-"

"Espere," Rachel interrompeu, já em uma pagina diferente. "O que é isso?"

"Oh – essa é a melhor parte."

Rachel rolou a tela mais para baixo. "New Directions – Glee Club do McKinley High." Ela leu. "Você fez uma página do MySpace para o Glee Club?"

"Sim," Quinn parecia nervosa. "Você gostou?"

Virando para olha-la finalmente, Rachel sorriu. "Claro que gostei, Quinn. Você provavelmente vai me dar os direitos administrativos e – existe esse novo modo de deixar todos atualizados por mensagens de texto!" ela beijou a outra rapidamente.

"Foi uma espécie de presente." Quinn disse, corando. "Por me ajudar com as Seccionais e outras coisas."

"Eu só... estava sendo uma boa namorada, mas isso – isso é ser uma excelente namorada. Quero dizer, eu considerei fazer isso, claro, mas apenas eu como membro do clube pareceria idiota..." Ela ofegou. "Tem música aqui, também? Como você fez isso?"

Quinn revirou os olhos. "Eu sei que você fez vídeos secretos de cada uma das apresentações que fazemos, Rach, e a namorada do Puck ajudou você. Todos sabem. E Luren Zizes faz quase tudo por um cheeseburguer e por uma olhadinha no abdômen do Puck, então..." Abraçando a namorada apertado, Rachel apertou play na primeira música da página.

"Just a small town girl," a voz de Finn soou. "Livin' in a lonely world."

"Não mais tão solitária." Rachel disse. Quinn sorriu, e a beijou.

* * *

**Fim.**

**É... essa foi minha primeira tradução de uma história com mais de um capítulo, e chegou ao fim. Eu quero agradecer a todos que me acompanharam nessa experiência ao traduzir fanfics de boa qualidade, e que junto comigo descobriram que pode dá certo, e que continuam me acompanhando em outras traduções. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da história, porque foi mesmo um prazer traduzi-la e ver a resposta dos leitores. Continuem comigo e BJS.**


End file.
